The Wheel
by aalaalaa
Summary: High School AU. Beatrice Prior is your typical stiff. All her life she's lived by her parent rules, but that's about to change. After discovering 'The Pit', a fearless community of risk takers. Beatrice discovers a side to herself she never knew she had. Everything you want in a bad fanfic, with teenage rebellion mysterious boys and getting back at the arrogant school bully, Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**Revised**

I have accidentally left the window open; the lace curtain softly blows with the wind floating angelically into my room. From under my bed covers I can feel the night air trickle across my face.

My alarm clock glows yellow, it's 2 am. This is the third night in a row I am unable to sleep. I know I should just shut my eyes and try to sleep; I know I should. But I can't help feeling unsettled, my room feels like it's suffocating me.

The curtains blow out further as the wind picks up. They entice me, drawing me in. I sit up in my bed, letting the duvet fall down. I get up in a scurry, throw on some sneakers and a jacket. If I don't move quickly, I'm going to talk myself out this.

I climb out my window carefully, the excitement causes my blood to rush. I make sure each movement I take is quiet and slow, if I were to wake up my parents I would die. I scale down the side of the house, the frost in the air cools my blood-rushed cheeks.

I end up wondering the streets, it's not before long that I find myself at the abandoned amusement park. Abandoned because of a freak accident and lack of revenue. For 13 years the remains of rides stand alone.

I pass by here on the bus every day to school but I have never once been in. As a child I used to dream of coming here, tasting fairy floss, being blinded by its bright lights and feeling the rush of adrenaline on the roller coasters. I never asked my parents to take me here, there is no way they would have. They would call it would be selfish and unnecessary.

I duck under a hole cut in the barbed wire fence. Lucky, I have a small frame otherwise I wouldn't have been able to squeeze under. The park feels like typical abandonment with creeks of the metal shifting in the wind. Trespassing at night alone, my heart races.

I walk into the park, passing the ticket booth and abandoned stalls. In the centre I see the Ferris wheel. It looms above me, carriages slightly swaying with the wind. I imagine the view from the top the power you would feel. It draws me in until I was moving; running up to the structure; climbing up footrails and pushing myself above rails.

Muscles in my body I never knew existed strain under the task, my body burns and my limbs are on fire.

I shift my weight from foot to foot causing the frame to creaked. The higher I go I get used to the rhythm, pulling my feet up and using my hands I drag me higher. The adrenaline I feels like nothing before, I can feel myself getting addicted to it.

I don't make it right to the top instead I settle for one of the middle carriages.

The view from up here is amazing, I can see the whole town. I Identify the plain district my parents live in, my school, the vast farming and vineyards surrounding the town. Everything looks quite and still, except a building far in the distance on the outside of town which looks loud and alive even at 2am. I can't recall how long I've been up here.

It's only when my body shivers from the cold, that I think it's time to get down.

When I hit the ground, my smile is permanent.

I hear a chuckle and my body goes stiff; I was not expecting someone else to be here.

"I almost thought you wouldn't make it, and I'd have to go up there and save you" The voice taunts.

Normally I would have sprinted, scared for my life, but I'm hyped up on adrenalin causing me to act daring.

Turning to face the observer I say, "As you can see, I manged quite fine on my own". In the low light I can't quite see him, the moonlight not just giving me enough to see his face. If only he'd step one foot closer.

His deep voice almost catches me off guard, "I can see that". He sounds impressed and slightly amused.

We stand for a second in the cold, his face still masqueraded by shadows.

"Well, if you don't have much else to say, I guess I'll be off" I say to break the silence.

"Not so fast, you do realise this is private property, right?" He says.

"Yes?" I question. "Pfft, what am I on your land?" I joked sarcastically, there is no way he could own it. I have never talked like this before, the assertiveness and attitude, I like it.

"Actually… yes" He steps forward, once inch closer to seeing his face. This causes panic, will I get in trouble? If my parents found out and the law go involved, what would I do?

But when I open my mouth a rebel comes out. "What are you going to do?" I taunt "Arrest me?" I add a sly smirk. Who is this girl and what has she done with Beatrice Prior?!

"I might just" his voice deep and rich.

A flash of light flickers behind him, he turns his head to see what it is. He mutters something under his breath and runs at me. In the few second it takes to reach me I'm finally able to see his face. He has short dark brown hair and beautiful features. Unfortunately, I can't study as much as I want to due to the fact, he was charging at me.

The moment takes me completely by surprise. The light flicks up again behind him.

"Quick" me motions for me to follow as he passes by me.

Before I decided to my body follows his, running behind him. He makes a sharp turn into an old ring toss stall. He reaches out for my hand and pulls me with him.

"What..." I go to ask before being cut off by his hand over my mouth and a hush noise.

He pulls me to the floor and we hide under the counter, our backs press up against the wall.

"Whose out there?" a rough voice calls out, presumably the one with a flash light.

From his facial expression I can make out of his expression, he looks playful, exited and alight with the challenge of a security guard.

It was obvious that this guy, who looks to be in his twenties is pulling my leg, he's really quite mischievous tricking me into believing he owned this place.

"Hey" I whisper, "This is your place, right?" I ask with a smirk "I'm just going to call that security guy over. He probably works for you, right?" I make the motion to stand.

He grabs me by the hand and pulls me gently down onto his lap.

"No need for that" He chuckles his mouth behind my ear. He is so close I can feel the warmth of his breath. "I'm sure he just wants a peaceful shift".

I smirk, so he's going to stick to the story.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind," we hear foot steps outside of out hiding spot. The light once more flickers outside.

I can feel his heart thud against my back, this is the closest I have ever been to a male, actually the closest I have ever been anyone, ever. My parents are very strict with physical contact. It's a nice feeling I can hear our heartbeat synchronise.

The rebel sparks up in me again. I pick up a rock and piff it drawing the guard's attention away for a second. I turn and whisper to the guy, "Come find me." Before sprinting off into the dark.

I run until I'm far away from the scene. Now the adrenaline has worn off and my better judgement set in. I head for the gate I came in, and head home.

I really do hope he finds me, but it just won't be it just won't be tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: my attempt at a swaggy new chapter failed so yeet heres attempt 2**

 **AN: LOok I UpdAteD WhAt a sUrPriSe lucky you! shout out to my one Favorite: KatTheCorgi and four Followers y'all are great. Also the first chapter was ripped from another story which was going nowhere and because I am very uncreative and have a severe lack of skill. That being said I hope you enjoy! Favorite the story to get a useless shout out! (you know you want to)**

I ran home, I mean ran faster then I have ever moved in my life. By the time I rounded the plain street my legs ached and my heart was beating so fast out of control. What have I just done? My adrenaline had worn off and my guilt set in, how could I be so selfish?

I caught my breath by sitting in my front yard leaning against the house. My adrenaline was gone and I felt regret. To my surprise, I was more regretful I didn't make it to the top of the ferris wheel then I am for going.

The night air blew against my skin cooling the hot flush running through my body. In my efforts to re-climb the house to my room I felt my muscles ache, I probably did more exercise in the last three hours then I have my entire life.

I fell asleep thinking about him. I couldn't get him out of my head, the smile, those eyes, even in that faint light it was obvious he was handsome, part of me craved the sight of him, wanting to see it again, in full light.

At school I didn't know how to act my recently discovered adventurous side was clawing to be let free, but I expected by my teachers and peers to be quite and it didn't help that Caleb hovers above my shoulder, always judging.

I stood in line at the school cafeteria, ready with my tray to get cut in front of, shoved and ignored. The group of boys in front of me caught my attention they were a bit boisterous and a bit rebellious.

"Oi you coming to the overpass tonight?" one of them asked. Having nothing else to do I find myself often listening to others conversations, if my father knew this was a past time of mine, I wonder the scold I'd get.

"Depends" the boy of question responded. "who's going to be there?"

"You're kidding right, it's not like we've been planning this for months" the first guy responded.

"Yeah but you didn't answer my question"

"Chill people don't worry and Peters older brother is buying for us" He rocked to the side revealing the face of the responder.

"I might" he said. It was school 'tough' dude Eric. His hair was a bleached blonde with darker roots beginning to grow through. His hair was pushed up but was slightly long enough to hang back down on the sides.

"Hey Beatrice?" my brother called to me as he approached me in line, distracting me from listening in.

"Yes Caleb" I responded.

"What are you doing you look so dazed and quit staring at them its obvious" he hushed at me.

"Hu? Oh yeah... I was just distracted by their clothing" I covered.

"I need you to tell mum I'll be home late tonight."

It's strange from Caleb, he's almost always home on time prompt and ready to help. "Why?" I asked.

"I offered My English teacher some help cleaning and moving files" Oh that makes sense of course he's helping someone.

"Ok I'll tell her".

That night I lay in bed, accessing the paint job of my white ceiling. I felt restless, caged up in my small room. A rush of air blew into my room lifting the lace curtain up effortlessly. My freedom lay just beyond the window. One limb at a time I tore myself from my bed into the cool night air.

My mother had bought me a pair of black leggings to act as thermals, I wore them with an old black shirt I had as a child. They were the two articles of non-bland grey scale clothing I owned. The shirt was so small it hugged my body. I threw on runners and a dark grey hoddie.

I felt nostalgia as I escaped from my room, my heart raced in anticipation. I had a faint idea of what I wanted to do tonight. I headed towards the amusement park but turned off a few streets earlier.

I was headed towards an old train line; a newer more direct line was built rendering this one obsolete. I scaled an old fence and had my first look at the overpass, there was a bonfire in the middle of the tracks and around 40 people, you could faintly hear the music from here. Alcohol and fire, a great mix. I had herd the overpass on this line was a hangout spot but never knew it was true.

I inched closer, part of me wanted to jump right in but part of me was afraid. I was afraid someone would notice me.

I opted to walk onto of the overpass and sit down my legs dangling over the ledge. Below me I could clearly hear the loud music and chatter of teens. I saw some clearly drunk body's stumble around and the smoke from the fire rise up into the sky.

I lay back and let the environment sink in. The peaceful starry night contrasted with the rowdy happenings of the teens below me. I don't know low long I lay there allowing my mind to wonder. I wondered if I'm getting all I can out of life, what has being cautious of everything and super selfless really done for me?

The music quietened, maybe they were leaving? "Hey, whose up there?" I sit up and look down, the group had thinned out to five to ten people, all of which were looking up at me.

I froze, my fears of people finding out who I am surfaced. "If you can throw a can up here, maybe I'll tell" I taunt… when did my mouth get a mind of its own. This is twice now out of nowhere a rebel surfaced.

Their first two attempts fell short with the cans crashing down sometimes bursting on impact.

"Is that all you've got?" I tease.

A new guy picks up a can his build is a bit bigger than the others, I see a familiar mop of blonde hair. The can flings up high enough for me to catch. With one hand I hold onto the rail, with the other I lean over the edge and catch the can. I let out a sigh of relief once its safely in my hands.

The can is cold, as I open it the can lets out a pop. I've never actually had alcohol before, I put the can trepidly to my lips and tip back. The taste is strange, not overly desirable but it warms my body as I drink. I skull the whole can leaving me breathless. I strangle feel clearer, more confident.

I crush the can in my hand and throw it back down to the group who are still looking up at me.

"So who are you?" the same voice yells.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I respond.

I get up out of my place with my new-found confidence and make my way down to the party.

 **AN: Wow a third authors note you probs wont read, I just reread the chapter after I wrote it at 1am and I'm like wow this is actual trash so dont hate on me thx bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: High five to anybody who actually reads this. WARNING! This chapter has TERRIBLE and UNREALISTIC character development and a shite plot. This chapters unwanted, unasked for and unneeded shout-out goes to Favorite: Whenlovesreading. For your chance at this honour favorite the story. And yes my grandma sucks... soz (I apologise if it hinders reader experience) how I passed high school is a true mystery. Also no hate I prefer blond Eric to og long black hair Eric. Also shout out to Canadians who are my biggest readership!**

 **Don't enjoy the chapter and plz leave bad reviews!**

Because of the lack of light, it takes me a couple of minutes to navigate my way to the train tracks. I let my hair out of its bun and pull my hood far over my head. I'm hoping the alcohol and low light will prevent anyone from identifying me, but it doesn't hurt.

I walk past the fast few teens trying my hardest not to stumble and make a fool of myself. The girls are dressed fiercely and many of them have facial piercings. They are intimidating and my leggings and hoodie are seriously below the dress code.

I make my way to the group of guys. There are four of them, the same group from the cafeteria, I can already tell I don't really like them. The one who first yelled out to me is tall with dark and shiny hair, his name is peter, he's in my science class. Only one word can really describe him, jerk. He's always flowed by Drew and Al, who are standing very out of place next to him.

Disconnected from the circle was Eric, he stands with purpose as if even if he was alone he would look perfectly in place. His face is pierced in so many places its hard to count them, I wonder how he gets past the school dress code. His smile looks wicked, like it was cut into his face with a knife. He stands with his head tiled up, showing dominance, and smiles wickedly down at me. He has a strange beauty in his darkness. "Are you just going to stare at me? Or are we going to drink?" I ask. I'm seriously starting to wonder if I have a split personality.

Peter pipes up "Who exactly are you?"

"That" I begin "Is not really your problem" I mockingly smirk as I walk right past him and through the group to Eric. I take the bottle out of his hand. "Thanks for the drink" I look up under my hood making eye contact and casting a smirk. My heart is racing a thousand miles an hour.

From his reaction I'm not sure if he's going to kill me, or just… kill me. A vain tenses along the side of his left temple and he grits his teeth. I don't think he likes how I've invaded his personal space or challenged him. I take a sip of the beer and make a move to walk right past him.

His left hand reaches out to grab me by my upper arm. I half-heartedly pull against him but he pulls me close, almost violently, and whispers with a hint of anger "Careful".

I turn to face him "Ooo was that a threat" I wave my free hand like a fan over my face satiristicly pretending to be flushed. "I didn't know we were at _that_ level yet". I pull myself free and walk past him towards the fire.

I feel like I'm about to faint. "Classy" I mutter at the 'bonfire' built in an oil drum. I let the heat warm my skin. Besides from the group of guys there are a couple people pashing on and a few drunk beyond belief. There is one other hiding under the overpass in the shadows. I let out a deep breath and headed over to him.

He's lent against the wall, eyes closed, the light was low but I could almost instantly tell who it was. "The point was for you to come find me, not for me to find you." He slowly opened his eyes and softly smiles.

"First the amusement park now here. Do you have an obsession with private property?" he teases, keeping his relaxed lean on the wall.

"Ha" I laugh "I could ask you the same thing". I walk a few steps closer, the lighting is slightly better than the park but his face is still masked by shadows. I feel a electricity, a buzz the same as the park.

He smiles at my response and pauses to let the moment happen. "I didn't really think this would be your scene" he gestures behind me to the rowdy teens.

"What, underage drinking and stale conversation" I sarcastically quip.

"I though you were real-er" He says in all seriousness.

"Realer?" I question.

He pushes off the wall and steps closer to me "Yeah, you know, the crave for speed, heights, adrenaline, strength, fearlessness". His eyes are firmly fixed on mine.

I suck in a deep breath I can't help but feel a tiny bit judged. "Ohhh" I say acting dumb "Fearless? Is that what you we're when you hid from the security guard" I wear a cheeky smirk as I pick on him.

He smiles along with me "I'm fearless, not an idiot".

"It's a fine line" I mock. "So?" I ask "Why are you hiding in the shadows?"

"Your hiding under that hood" He takes another step closer.

I'm far enough away from the others to risk not being seen and I know he doesn't go to my school, trust me, I would remember. I push my hood backwards and flatten down my hair. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I see you met Eric" he said once more gesturing out to the 'party'.

I smile to myself remembering our conversation "Yeah I think its safe to say he doesn't like me".

"Really! Eric not liking someone?" he says sarcastically, obviously knowing how much of a wat rag Eric is. "What did you do?" he questions.

I raise the beer bottle to my lips and take a small sip. When I lower it, I make eye contact, shake the bottle and say "I stole his beer".

"You" he begins walking closer and maintaining eye contact "have a death wish". He's very close now I can almost feel the heat coming off of his body.

"Maybe" I tease "you'll just have to protect me".


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Highfive to EmberLex who actually reads these verbal garbage notes. Also I thought I fixed the 'Coded' Chapter thing but if its still happening can you PM me the chapter and I'll re-upload it. This chapters useless shout out goes to Favorite: TrinaFourTris892 for your chance to win this useless honour favorite the story! Now to stop this AN becoming too depressing and self hating ima stop here**

Biology, 72 minutes of pain and my slight hang-over doesn't help. After my adrenaline racing nights sneaking out of my house, sitting still for so long listening to a teacher is painful. I stay quiet in my classes and never raise my hand, being like this is better. I can keep my parents off my back but get to live as I want without them suspecting a thing.

I let out a yawn, these nights out are taking a toll on my sleep pattern.

I have strategically chosen to sit behind Peter and his friends, I'll have to endure their childish topics of conversation but I'm hoping they will talk about last night. So far I've heard all about how loose some of the girls in my school are, and it's fair to say I want to hurl.

When the teacher Ms Mathews began her lesson all I could really think about was him, because he still didn't tell me his name, but neither did I, so maybe we're even.

"Did you see Four last night?" Peter asked his friends, there is always a weird dynamic when this group talks, it's like Peter is chatting to himself and Drew and Al just agree. This conversation sparked my interest, finally they were talking about the party. Unfortunately, all this talk of a 'Four' kid, all I want to know is if they have any clue who I am.

"Yeah" Drew said.

"Eric looked like he was going to blow, I can't believe he showed up" Peter replied, someone else who annoys Eric what's new.

"And did you see who he was with?" Drew responded, Al just nodding.

"Drew, is there something so important you would like to share" Ms Mathews asks dropping her text book on to her desk in a very uptight teacherly way. Ms Mathews has a reputation for being a strict teacher. Once in freshman year she made Myra cry four times in the orientation week.

"Huu" he responded. Its fair to say Drew isn't too bright, most of the time he's just following Peter's orders. "Uh whatever" he retorts, I think this was an attempt to act tough and above teacher authority. Well, it backfired giving him detention. I can't tell if it was ballsy or if he's an actual idiot.

Miss asked me to say back after class, "This will only take a second" she said. "Beatrice, I see potential, you're clearly a bright girl and I can see you fitting nicely into our academic teams". 'Academic Teams' to be blunt that sounds like the biggest waste of time, and most nerdish thing I could think off.

"I'm not sure Miss" translation: no thank you, "I don't think my parents would agree to this kind of thing" translation: I'd rather dissect my own eye.

"I think you should consider it" she responded.

The bell rang, damn, I've got to go. Not only do I not need the attention of rocking up to class late but if I want to keep sneaking out, I need completely oblivious parents and a tardy would bring unwanted attention.

"I'm sorry I've got to get to my next class" I say before dashing out of that awkward conversation. My next class is on the other side of the school, so I quicken my pace in hopes of just scraping in. Something feels not wrong in my arms, I look down at my books and… my pencil case is missing, Ahhh… seriously! Whilst I contemplate leaving it behind, before I look up, I run straight into something.

The force of the impact sends me flying back onto by arse, "Shit" I mutter. Now I am definitely going to be late. I let out an aggressive breath and look up at my obstacle, staring daggers. I make eye-contact with the one and only Eric and he does not look impressed. "Shit" I mutter once more under my breath. I can see why so many girls are obsessed with him whilst his face is harsh and moulded with anger, its almost poetic. He has an athletic build and is undeniably attractive. He's popular, but not in the sense the athletic Pedrad brothers are. He's known for the rebellious 'bad boy' act and for some reason girls want to be used and abused by him, I have no clue why.

Nobody is left in the hallway to watch this interaction, thankfully.

"Did the stiff just swear?" He mocks, looking down at me pathetic on the floor.

I have to bite my tongue hard to avoid saying something that will get me killed. His eyes show he's confused, like he's looking for something. I divert eye contact, I need to get out of there before he becomes suspicious.

I gather my things from the floor. "I'm sorry" I squeeze out, I try to make myself small and look venerable, like a terrified stiff should but all I could feel was anger.

"You will be" he threatens walking by me. Just when I think I'm in the clear he puts a hand to my shoulder and forcefully shoves me back down onto the floor. My books go everywhere. The paper around me I grab and crunch into balls with my fists. Anger bubbles up inside of me, sparking me to life. Deep breaths, I say to myself, I will get him back but I can't do it at school.

At lunch I sit in my usual spot with my brother Caleb and neighbours, Susan and Robert Black, you can tell I'm the height of popularity.

"Beatrice why were you late to history?" Caleb asks. I've been waiting for him to ask this question ever since I walked in late, I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Ms Mathews kept me after class" I respond.

"Why?"

"Some maths team thing" I look up at him and are surprised by his reaction, his usually calm eyes almost look jealous. This is new and interesting. "Actually, I was thinking of taking up her offer" I lie.

His eye brows furrow "I didn't think you had an interest in this sort of thing" he responded. "I don't know if it's a wise idea, you know how mom and dad would see it as a selfish pursuit of knowledge". I could tell he was trying to stop me from accepting, this would be normal Caleb but that hint of jealously made me wonder, is he doing this because he wants the spot.

"Yes, but do you believe that Caleb?" I was prodding into dangerous territory here, question things I've never questioned. At this question he's quiet, he's in thought. "You know you are right, I don't think I will accept" I pull back, having Caleb question my actions will create an uncomfortable tension. He still looked deep in thought, maybe I broke him. "Forget what I said" I say, which is as effective as a Band-Aid over a gushing wound.

I'm about to unwrap and eat my piece of school cake, it's the one non-bland 'essential' type food that I get to eat. I get it once a week and its my weeks only salvation. It's an amazing chocolate cake that is like nothing I've ever tasted.

I go to pick it up when a hand swoops down and takes it. I'm not even surprised by the face I'm met with. "Thanks stiff, you're so generous" Eric said in his signature angry tone. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to suppress my anger. "Oh, are you going to cry?" he said. This causes sniggers from Peter who was tagging along after him.

Deep breaths, I open my eyes and blankly stare at him, determined to not give him any satisfaction. "Your welcome, would you also like this apple" I say overly sweetly, whilst holding up the last piece of my lunch. I resist all urges to throw it straight at his ugly head.

He just stares daggers at me and walks away, my piece of cake in his hand. I turn around to face Susan, Caleb and Roberts, they're scared shit-less.

" ..wh what was that?" Caleb stuttered.

Hmm how do I explain this one. "Um, I bumped into him trying to get to second period, I don't think he took it to well", the look of shock still hasn't worn off their faces.

"Hey" someone says, "don't worry about Eric, he's a jerk". I turn to see tall Uriah Pedrad, he smiles at me, his smile looking white against his bronze skin.

"Yeah I know" I respond bluntly, "I would care a hole lot less if he hadn't taken my cake though".

 **AN: I listen to the same like 12 songs every time I write, does anyone have good suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

It's 2am, I'm awake and holding up my black leggings and top. I'm thinking of him, the constant smile pulling up at his cheeks. I want to know his name and see his face in full light. I couldn't fully see him but it's obvious he's attractive and probably way out of my league. I fall back onto my bed, I'm too tired to go out and I don't have a clue where he would be. I crunch the clothes in my fists. I have never been one to care about appearances but I can't help feeling mi-nute, without my tough attitude I'm not really worth much.

I let out a sigh, this is not how I want to live, worrying about other people's opinions. I have yet to figure out how I want to live but I know what I don't want, I no longer want to be pushed around. Anger bubbles inside of me, I think of Eric and Peter, they shouldn't have control over me, and from today onward they won't.

I throw on the clothing in my hands. I am filled with a new kind of rage.

In the back corner of my wardrobe I hide a decorative blue box, I found this when I was walking home once. I keep it hidden in the back of my closet to hide it from my parents. It would be seen as a selfish excess. But for once in my life I don't care, how did it hurt anyone for me to own a stupid blue box.

My parents would be more disappointed with what I kept inside of it. Ever since I was little, I would collect money and stash it away. At first it was a trivial kid's game but lately I took it seriously, money can unlock so many doors. Even the smallest coin I would keep. All my money was made up of coins and ones, in my 17 years I had collected just under 50 dollars, not much but enough.

I throw on my boots and carefully snuck out.

We live conveniently close to things, which makes it easy to be a teenage sneak out. There is only one place that would be open at this time of night selling the things I need. A twenty-four-hour shopping centre on the outskirts of town called 'The Pit', I've only heard things about it but I'm guessing it will have all I need.

Having never been there before I almost get lost and I'm in a shady part of town, which doesn't help fear wise.

Everything feels cool and peaceful at night, its deadly quiet. This all changes when I exit the suburbia area and can physically see 'The Pit'. Even at 2am on a Thursday night it's buzzing with energy. I'm not even close and it feels loud, it feels free and wild. It brings a smile to my face.

On the outside it just looks like a really trendy modern shopping centre but when you step inside you weave your way around dark and almost dingy tunnels. After weaving your way in it opens up into a large plaza type area. Its almost like someone took a cookie cutter and removed the middle of the shopping centre. From this open plaza you could look right up and see a large glass ceiling. The name 'The Pit' at first confused me but now it was clear, this plaza was like a massive pit. The four floors had railing encompassing the circular cut out, it looks like it was built for people on higher levels to look down on the action.

Tattoo parlours, clubs, clothes and food shops are built into the walls surrounding the pit. It seems each level has a different kind of theme. Most of the floor level looked to be shops for food, there is seating and a kind of fight ring in the centre of the Pit.

It was so insane I couldn't help but stare, there aren't many people around but most of the one who are, are drunk.

I find a staircase which leads me to the second level. There are a couple of people moseying around but its mostly empty, instead loud music fills the silence. Only a few stores are open on the second level, here its clothing and homewares. I walk straight into the first clothing shop I see. It's time to update my look.

 **AN: hahah my AN's at the bottom this time. Did I trick you? Were you all like YES we dont have to read that trash! Well guess what you still do, Ha get sucked. Since you've already read the chapter I dont need to fill in how trash it was. It's a kinda filler, the next part is where its at but I couldn't write the interesting stuff because I NEED SLEEP and I didn't want to leave nothing (I know is short and that also sucks).**

 **ALSO I HAD A NAME CHANGE ARE YOU SURPRISED I GOT RID OF THAT CRINGE ONE FOR THIS ONE OF EQUAL CRINGE?**

 **Unwanted shoutout goes to Favorite: Charms22 who I swear is EVERYWHERE?! for your chance to win favorite the story yo**

 **I have no life so give me purpose by leaving comments k bye thats my shameless self promotion**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another update 4 uuuu. This chapters useless shout out is Favorite: TheProfoundNight! If you want to win this prestigious honour Favorite the story.**

Leather jackets, leather pants and leather boots, I seriously wonder just how much leather one person can own. These people definitely had a style, almost everything was black or distressed. But it's cool, it feels powerful and secret.

"Hey, need any help" A voice asks. I quickly turn to face a petite woman with straight black hair. I feel as though she's come to remove me, as if she figured out, I don't belong here. Her small, dark, angular eyes narrowed down on me before resolving into a smile, when she smiles the corners of her eyes crinkle.

She's small and looks kind but tough. "Yeah" I respond, "I'm in need of an update" I motion down to my poor ensemble.

"You don't say" She said with a critical eye.

"It's the best I have" I said exasperated, this made her eyes smile.

"Normally you don't ask here" she said hesitantly, "but your young, why are here at 2:30 in the morning?" Now that's a tricky question. In any other place I feel my 'escaping from my strict parents by coming alive at night' wouldn't go down to well, but I get the feeling she wouldn't really care.

"Well, these are the best clothes I have, and I think that tells you all you need to know about my parents" She once more assesses my plain runners and grey hoodie.

"Stiffs?" she questions. Ahh stiffs, a name Eric and many others call mine and a few other families. Whilst we are not exactly 'known' around town, we are known for our selfless lifestyle. The dull clothing and act of 'losing yourself' or being selfless is usually good indicators of a 'stiff'. It's not particularly a word I like.

"Was it really that obvious?" I joke with a bit of a smirk.

"So, I have a runway stiff?" she questions to herself "How life repeats itself" she laughs, I wonder what she means by that. "I'm Tori by the way" she offers out her hand. In many ways 'Beatrice' feels wrong.

I extend my hand to hers "I'm Tris" I say shaking her hand.

"Come on, I'm sure I've got something for you" she motions me further into the store.

She pulls out a couple of options, very nice clothes, black shirts with mesh and patterns, that are designed to hug the body just right. The first thing I look at is the price, which is way out of my tiny budget. "These are great, but there's no way I can afford these" I say.

She thinks for a moment "Look Tris, I like you, I'll give you the employee discount" she said.

"Really that's.."

"and you can pay me back when you start working here" she cuts me off. Work here?!

"Tori there is no way I'll get my parents to allow me to work in _The Pit._ " I emphasise. They would rather I jump off the roof.

"You'll be fine, plus I own the Tattoo Parlour on the third floor and It's swamped, I could use some help around here" she said whilst she continues to nonchalantly find clothes, her back to me.

I move to the other side of the rack she's at so I'm fully facing her. "As much as I want that there is no way I'll be allowed".

"It'll be fine" she says turning around to another rack. "I'll give you shifts straight after school, you don't have to tell them your working _here_. OH, this is nice." she gets side tracked pulling out a studded shirt. "Just tell them you want to make money to give to charity or something".

Hu, lying to my parents, it could work.

She seemed to take my silence as acceptance "Great, it's settled" she said once more turning to face me. "I'll just have to grab your cell number".

I just painfully smile and shrug.

"Seriously stiff you don't have a phone!" she says.

I leave Tori's store with a small assortment of new clothes; a job and she was even kind enough to give me her old phone. It's an old model but It's one of the first things that's mine and just mine and I'm extremely grateful.

It's four am now and I'm rounding the street home, I feel I'm about to pass out from exhaustion.

Before I get to sleep, I hid all of my new possessions. I don't need people finding them.

Ms Mathews face was looking even blurrier today, I think It my late nights were really taking a toll on me. I almost fell asleep in class; a class room desk has never looked comfier.

The bell rang and I let out a yawn. It was hell trying to force my body out of a sitting position. I throw my books in my locker and cut across the quad to get to the cafeteria. As I'm walking out in the open, I feel a hand sling around my shoulder and start walking at my pace.

"Hey Cake girl" Uriah energetically says, hanging off my shoulder.

I'm too tired and irritable to deal with this "Funny I'm not sure I remember approving that nickname" I say. Ok maybe too harsh. "I'm Tris" I say.

"Well then Trissy poo..." he responds with his boyish charm.

I stare daggers, screw trying to be nice. "Unless you know some where good to nap go annoy someone else". He just laughs off my rude attitude, his laugh has an infectious quality, I've only spoke to him once and he's easy to get along with.

"Actually…" he begins "you've come to the right person" and quickly pulls me off too right. I don't even try to tell him he's the one who came up to me. I'm too tired to fight him off and I strangely trust he's not planning on murdering me.

Five minutes later we're in front of a random hallway door. "Wow a door!" I say sarcastically I reach out to open it but its locked. "ohh and its locked!".

"Ha-ha you sure are grumpy when tired" he reaches out to the handle and turns it upward "Pro-tip" he says as the door pops open.

Inside is a few a book shelves and a couch. I look down at the couch, my body is aching to lie down on it.

"Its an old storage room, not many know its here and even less know about the handle trick. You should be able to have a decent nap." He steps aside allowing me to walk in.

I turn to Uriah ecstatic "I could almost hug you!".

He smirks "I'm not stopping you" he smirks, a shameless flirt.

"I said almost" I quip.

I go to lie down on the couch it envelops my body. He turns to leave the room "Uriah, thank you" even with his back to me I can see his smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, i'm back with a new update, I worked really hard on this and hope you like it! 33**

 **...Is there an text emoji for puking? Cause who else feels like puking after all that happy go lucky opening authors note... I sure do**

 **This chapter suyiuyks (as per usual) dont read ittt unless you want to drink bleach to forget ittt. Literally nothing happens and ALSO it sucks, wait did I already say that?**

I wake up with a jolt and for a moment I forget where I am. I check the time on my phone, damn I overslept last period is almost over. I have this period with Caleb and there is no way he won't notice I'm missing. Damn, what should I do?

I consider not caring and allowing the selfless façade fall away but I'm not 18 yet and nowhere near independent, I can't have my parent know. I almost let out a laugh, that was the most selfish thing I've thought, but I can't help the truth.

I push myself off the couch, what am I going to do now. There's no point heading to class. I walk down the halls and pass the office. I continue past the office for a few steps before stopping dead in the centre of the hallway. I've got an idea.

I back pedal to the office and prepare to put on my best 'stiff' impression. I stand outside the glass window and I don't ring the bell.

It takes a few moments but someone notices me. "Honey, have you been waiting there long".

"No, sorry, I didn't want to be a bother" I look down at the floor. "I felt quite faint at lunch and I think I passed out, um I only just woke up" I say shyly.

"Ok come into the sick bay, did you hit your head?" She asks as she guides me into the sickbay.

"No and I feel alright now, I just don't know what to do about class" I answer weakly, which is really annoying, was I really this insecure.

"Oh, don't worry about that I'll mark you down as in sickbay" she said turning to the computer. "Since you had a fall, I'll need to contact your parents"

"No!" I burst out "Um I mean I'm really fine and I don't want them worrying"

She turns back around to face me, sympathy in her eyes. She sighed "I had overly cautious parents too, it's ok I understand" as nice as she is, she has no clue. "So, you didn't fall, you just felt ill and didn't want to burden your class mates if you might have been sick" she smiles at me. Ok maybe she did get it.

"Where you parents sti.."

"They were cautious" she cuts me off a glint in her eyes. I somehow think I found an ally in my school office.

On Friday afternoons my parents work late and earlier today Caleb told me he's helping the teachers after school again. Which works out perfectly for me to construct a lie to allow me to work at Tori's store.

Caleb had got home an hour late, I have changed and begun to clean the house. "Hey Bea, are you home?" Caleb called when he got home.

I stuck my head out of the living room doorway, "I'm just sweeping in here".

He moves to join me in the living room and picks up a duster. "Where were you at lunch and last period?" he asked.

I stop sweeping and take a deep breath, I have to pull this off. "I felt sick at lunch and I went to the sick bay, they kept me over last period".

"Really?" he questioned "Did they call mum and dad?"

I turned to face him "I didn't want to worry them, I really am fine" I said with a placid expression. "How was helping the teachers?" I say suddenly, I say it with innocence but I'm holding it over his head because I know he feels guilty.

"There was a lot to do, I'm glad I could help" He said. Sure Caleb, sure.

It's only another hour before our mother and father arrive home, we have already begun preparing dinner. We sit down to dinner, dinner in our house is very customary. As Caleb and I have not earned our position in society yet we mostly stay quiet.

The food passed to the right and on one eats till everyone is served. Great plain chicken and vegetables… again. "How were your days?" my mother extends the conversation to Caleb and I, a rarity I would have once upon a time relished in.

"Good, I was able to lend a hand to the staff after school and help them move books" My mother smiled at this, good selfless Caleb.

"I got admitted to the sick bay" now I understand how out of character it is to admit this but I need to twist it to my advantage.

"Are you ok?" my father asks cautiously, he's probably trying to determine if I'm saying this for attention or selfish reasons… Well I'm not, at least not in the way he expects.

"I'm fine. I felt ill and didn't want to burden my class mates if I was sick" I began, "while the nurse assisted me, I felt like I could be doing more to help. So, after school today I applied for a job at a local dress store".

"Beatrice" Caleb said quietly chastising me. I didn't like being told off especially from my brother.

I brushed him off and continued "I thought I could use my time after school to make money, help support the family and give the excess to charity." This was the most I'd ever talked at dinner and by the looks on my parents faces I'd certainly shocked them. Maybe my approach was too forward.

My father takes charge "A job Beatrice?" he asked critically. I nodded meekly, it's my mother's expression that surprises me. She has a small smile and almost looks proud.

My mother takes my fathers hand and rubs her thumb over his knuckles, a calming gesture. They rarely show affection like this. Physical touch is powerful and I've been taught to be wary of it.

"My father and I will have to discuss this before we allow this" She said. It gives me a shred of hope.

I stare down at my plate and continue eating it's probably best if I stop with my controversial topics.

I've always been taught not to snoop, but tonight I just can't help it. I quietly sneak out of my room and sit in the hallway outside of my parents' room.

"I think it will be good for her" my mother says. "They're going to have to experience the world one of these days Andrew".

My father's response is to muffled to hear.

"She's doing it with a selfless heart" she reasons.

I sneak back into my room, I will find out tomorrow as for now I need sleep so I don't repeat what happened today.

 **AN: Lets hope the grammar dosnt suck caus i didnt read over it cause im rebel like that hu SwaG**


	8. Chapter 8

Its Monday and I'm sitting in last period. I've got the clothes I bought from Tori in my school bag and I'm watching the clock tick down until I'm free. I'm excited and nervous. Today I start my job at Threads. It took a lot of good behaviour and convincing it just feels unreal.

I head straight to the pit after school. Seeing the pit alive with customers takes my breath away. Everyone looks so intimidating and mostly dressed in black which makes me feel seriously out of place. I change in the closest bathroom I can find.

I'm wearing a pair of black jeans with chunky bullet belt and a long sleeve shirt with mesh sleeves. I adjust my clothing in the bathroom mirror, I wouldn't say I'm pretty but I'm pretty darn noticeable. It's empowering to wear these clothes. I let my hair down and shake it, for once in my life I'm not going to fade into the crowd.

Threads has a large store front and a decent break room and storage in the back. The registers are in the centre of the store and changing rooms line the back wall. The store stocks mostly regular daily clothes but it has a small dressy section and active wear section.

There is a lot to take in working at Threads. Tori runs me through the register and stock, she also gives me tips for rowdy customers and given where we work, I'm not surprised. It's pretty easy and It gives me a good platform to observe. We have several customers that day, whilst they all look intimidating most of them are kind, some notice I'm new and ask about me, it's like a large family and Tori seems to know everyone.

An hour into the shift Tori gets a text. "Hey Tris" she says "There's a problem down at the tattoo place, I've got to duck out for a bit, 30 mins tops" She looks concerned. "Will you be fine here?"

"Yeah don't worry, do what you have to" I respond.

"Thanks, my numbers on the pin board in the back, call me if something goes wrong" she rushes out the store.

I pace around the store, no customers, I straighten and re fold clothes aimlessly. I familiarise myself further with the layout so I can be helpful to customers. Once I get bored of this I sit down behind the register and flick through a catalogue. Tori's been out for over 30 minutes now.

I hear some footsteps at the door, I look up expecting to see Tori but am instead faced with a messy mop of bleached blonde hair. A mop of hair which sets of a spark of anger in my gut. Once my mind starts ticking again after the shock of seeing him, I freak out. I just turned up on his radar a few days ago at school there is no way he will just not notice me.

I grab the first thing I see a pair of stylish black sunglasses on display at the register, I also flip my hair into a side part, thinking it would make me look me intimidating.

He's looking around at the front of the store. As much as I want to jump the counter, I have more self-control… I think. But I've got a job here and I'm going to do it. "Hey, can I help you with anything?" I ask holding back as much anger in my voice as I can.

It almost seems like he is just going to ignore me, what a dick. Three seconds later he looks at me and says "Nu" before a confused expression settles onto his face.

I look down at my catalogue trying to ignore him. But I hear his footsteps approaching the counter. I painfully turn my head up to him.

"What's with the glasses?" he asks rather rudely.

"It's style" I eye him up and down, since he cannot see my eyes through the sunglasses, I tilt my head up and down for the 'I'm sizing you up effect', "you should try it sometime" I deliver with sass.

He smirks, this is different, not an etched in scowl? He has more than one facial expression…what?! I'm genuinely shocked "In the middle of the day, inside?" He questions unbelievably, I just smile cynically. "Why are you really wearing them?" he asks.

"What's with all the questions? Why do you care?" I say this slowly titling my head, trying to figure out his angle.

"Do I know you?" he asks.

Great another question, "I sure hope not" I mutter under my breath.

He leans down at the counter, resting his elbows on the counter. He raises an eyebrow "Your new here" he states.

Wait, wait one minute, is he trying to flirt. I almost burst out laughing, I don't know whether to be repulsed or to laugh.

I lean forward resting my elbows on the counter as well, getting closer to him, as if I was reciprocating his advances. I let a moment of what he probably thinks is tension pass, he looks at my lips then my eyes. I seriously consider full punching him in his face while his guard is down, but I have a better idea.

"Wait I think I do know you" I say in a hushed tone. He looks intrigued. "Yeah" I say more confidentially, "I stole your beer" I deliver bluntly.

He recoils back his face dissolving into anger. "That was you" He mutters clearly angry, he's probably madder about how I just messed with him. It's clear he doesn't like being challenged or made fun of.

"Yeah, and the beer was good, kinda warm actually" I say nonchalantly, smiling.

I can visibly see his jaw muscles tense. "How do you know Four?" he asks. Four why do I know that name? Whoever it is it clearly makes Eric madder.

"Wouldn't you like it know" I say just to spur him on. Surprisingly he says calm, I expected him to burst, maybe he's smarter than I thought.

"Eric" a third voice joins, it's Tori I was so focused on the conversation I didn't hear her come into the store. Her voice is clear and strong "Why the visit?" she asks bluntly.

"Can't I just want to shop?" He asks. Tori didn't look amused. "Don't forget your place" Eric warned her scowling, before leaving the store.

"I see you met Eric" Tori said scowling out 'Eric' and not letting her eyes leave where he walked out.

"Unfortunately, I had _that_ pleasure a while ago" I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean" Tori asks turning to me.

"He goes to my school, but knows me as soft, weak Beatrice. And there was that time when in disguise I stole his beer and kinds mocked him" I smiled painfully.

She laughed "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm just hoping he doesn't grow a brain and figure out who I am" I nervously laugh. "What did he mean by 'your place'" I ask.

"I shouldn't really tell you this" she begins "Eric's kind of a big deal here"

"At the Pit?" I question.

"Yes and no, the Pit is an extension of a club named Dauntless" Dauntless? I've seen that place on the first level.

"Isn't that just a club on level one" I ask.

"It's a bit more than a club, the club bit is like a façade for the public." Now I'm super confused and I'm sure the expression on my face reflects this. "I'm only telling you this because I trust you and from what I saw you held your own to Eric. The Club is an entrance into a series of tunnels that take you to Dauntless".

Ok this is getting a bit weird. "A series of tunnels?" I question is Tori about to tell me she's a part of a manic cult.

"I'm explaining this terribly. Dauntless is super exclusive, the members run most of this shopping centre, we also have real-estate down there, an illegal fight ring and a whole bunch of stuff" Now I'm mostly shocked, but very interested.

"And Eric's a big part of this?" I question.

"Yeah he's almost at the top" this surprise me who would want Eric leading anything?

Well at least now I have a goal. I'm going to get into dauntless just to mess with Eric.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sUrPrIsE**

I chose to walk a different route home. I figured that I should get to know the neighbourhood, which was completely stupid because now I'm lost. I have somehow ended up in an almost farm type area, how? I have no clue.

It's not totally farmy but the plots are a lot bigger and every once in a while, I'll pass a vineyard or something. I can try and retrace my steps to get home but every street looks similar and I think I'd get more lost. I could call Tori but I don't want to place anymore stress on her, especially not after Eric's delightful visit.

It's getting late soon my parents will wonder where I am. I let out a sigh, why do these things always happen to me.

I keep on walking. I should be more afraid of being lost an alone, maybe my night adventures have hardened me to this thing.

It's not long until I stumble across some kind or civilisation. In front of me stands a large farmers market, bussing with energy. I guess this will have to do, someone is sure to know a bus line or something to help me get home.

When I enter, I feel like I'm in another universe, similar to experiencing the Pit for the first time. It must be my stiff mind exploding from my usually sensory deprived life. A large tree grows in the centre of the warehouse, it branches up and through the ceiling. The people are mostly dressed in flowy organic looking clothing. They are dressed in warm tones. They sit around on benches and eat or mull around the market stalls.

"Welcome" an enthusiastic voice says pulling me in an unwanted hug. My body stiffens, the feeling of another human's warmth around my body feels unnatural.

My attacker pulls back allowing me to view a very wide smile of a petite girl. She looks simply ecstatic, I feel like I want to punch her in the face. "We're so happy to have you here and I'm so glad to be the first to welcome you" she giggles. What is this girl on? Why is she so irritatingly happy? Whatever the reason she annoys me.

"Aw thanks" I say back at her with an obviously fake happy voice which imitates her own. "I'm just going to look over here everything looks so good!" I lay it on thick when I'm speaking but stare unimpressed when I finish.

She doesn't seem to care or notice my attitude and happily replies "Ok let me know if you need anything".

Every person I see has the same plastered on smile, which is beginning to creep me out.

One store selling sweet breads has some trials for free, who would turn down free stuff, Oh I know stiffs, good thing I'm not one. I reach down to the plate to pick up a piece.

A hand darts out and grabs my arm. What is with these people and random grabbing and touching I think as I look up to see, "Beatrice, I thought that was you". Robert? Robert my selfless neighbour.

"Robert?" I say clearly confused. He's still latched to my arm, which I look down at then back at him.

"Right," he said removing his arm "I though I would warn you, the bread will make you overly happy" He looks over to a group of excessive smiling dancers. He tries to hide it but I see a faint smile on his face "like them".

"What?" What can bread do posses me to be a smiling idiot?

"The bread, it's kind of laced with this drug"

"What?!" I ask again more shocked this time. Drugged I though Tori was going to be in some kind of cult but now I've stumbled into this place?

"No, no, no its nothing harmful and all the people who eat it know it's there. It makes you happy" Robert is very quick to jump to their defence, interesting.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Some of the farmers donate to a homeless food drive my family volunteers at. I'm here to help" he says. I look around no sign of Susan or their parents.

"Where are your family?" I ask.

"Oh, I came alone" he says kind of quick. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I got lost, any chance you can help me get home?" I ask.

"Yeah of course, I was just leaving, there's a bus line which goes conveniently close to home" Thank goodness I have a way out of this creepy place.

After an exhausting day of Eric, getting lost and creepy drugged up hippies I am beat. I let out a sigh as I lay back on to my bed.

As usual when I'm alone I think of him. How he looked hidden by shadows and his voice. Uhh I must be such a creep. Unfortunately, my thoughts are tainted as my mind drifts to Eric and his disturbing presence. I've got to find a way to get back at him. Who was it that seemed to anger him? … it was a weird name… right Four, like the number. Four, four, four? Then it falls into place.

Peter was talking about a Four at school, a Four that was talking to 'someone'. Could it have been me? The wheel guy could he be Four? It's a long shot but the only shot I have. He could be in Eric's bad books, presumably why he was hiding in the shadows.

Who is Four? He's definitely not from school. How does he know Eric?

…

Dauntless.

Eric must know him from dauntless. Of course, those clothes he was wearing was typical for customer of 'The Pit' and the way he's acted has been typical of what Tori said a Dauntless was.

I sit straight up in my bed, I am no longer tired. I race over to my closet pulling my Threads clothing from the back. I am definitely getting into Dauntless, if not to mess with Eric then to try and find Four.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: SOOO my dad was all like 'do you want the spare laptop?' and I was all like nO thAnK YoU. I hope none of you have left me in this short turbulence period although would I really blame you?**

 **any whoo is anyone wondering why I introduced amity hahaha *evil laugh*. SOOO MAny Plansss**

 **SOO I'm Australian and our Atar (final yr 12 scores) came out today... yep... tears of blood... can I make a career off my shotty stories? lol im ded**

The Club is surprisingly busy for a Monday night. I'm standing in the centre of the pit facing it down across the room like a challenge. The first obstacle is getting in, it's over 18, the second would be finding and getting through the entry to Dauntless, and I have absolutely no clue what to expect.

There is a line out the front of the booming club with dolled up chicks and guys, two bouncers stand at the entrance. How am I going to get in? I could create a diversion, a fire? Maybe a fight? Although, these guys would only cheer on a fight.

Whilst thinking I jangle the charms bracelet on my wrist, I do this often when I'm nervous. I've had it since I was ten. I found it in an old donations box. Normally we gave away our old clothing that no longer fit but hidden beneath the grey cloth I saw it. I didn't know where it came from or whose it was but I took it. I kept it carefully hidden, it was my first act of rebellion.

Six charms hang off it; my favourite is the ring of fire.

A group of teens standing near me starts a conversation drawing my attention "There's no way you'll get in" a girl says. It's clear she's talking about the club.

"I'm no pansy cake!" a male voice retorts defensively. This voice is familiar, I slightly turn to see the source of the conversation. I knew there was a reason I knew the voice, It's Uriah. I quickly turn back around and slide behind a conveniently placed pot plant but still am able to listen in.

"It's surprisingly strict" the first girl said. I notice her from school she's Marlene.

"Zeke was able to when he was 17 so, so will I" Uriah said

"Yeah but Zeke was smart" Marlene retorts evoking laughs from the group and a very serious look on Uriah's face.

"Well what are you going to try?" Another girl in the group asks.

A smirk rises on his face and he walks away from the group and straight up to clubs bouncer. He tries to casually walk in as if he's supposed to be there. Unsurprisingly this doesn't work. The bouncer's large frame swiftly steps to the side blocking his path. I can't hear but I imagine Uriah's saying something like this. "Hey mate want to let me through" very nonchalantly.

"Not really" The bouncer grunts.

"Come on, the clubs missing out without me" He says. Here's the cocky Uriah I have observed around school "I'm the life of the party" cocky as always.

The guard shoves him back. This is when he attempts strategy two, it's not the most subtle of plans, he takes a few steps away before running full speed at him. Again not surprising this didn't work, Uriah practically goes flying off the guy. He proceeds to sulk back to his group of friends.

I'm watching his face as he walks back it doesn't look like he's ready to give up. His eyes are on the ground but for a split second they flicker up meet mine and flicker back to the floor. My heart stops for a second. He looks back up to me, confusion written on his face. He visibly adjusts his pathway and beelines towards me.

Nope, nope, nope. I turn around and speed walk to an exit. I'm too slow, I feel his hand grasp onto my wrist, preventing me from escaping.

"Tris?" he asks his voice laced with confusion.

"Hu," I say turning casually "Do I know you?" fake it till you make it right.

"Look at you" he says approvingly, totally ignoring my comment. "Who would have known" he says jokingly.

There was no fooling Uriah, I stared him straight in the eye. "Surprised?" I ask. "The stiff has a life".

"Not really" he shrugs. How is this guy always so casual? "I could tell there was more to you". More to me? I thought I was playing the role of stiff well. "From grade school, you've always looked too long at things, long enough to show desire but short enough to hide it" He continued.

"Well you must have known well before I did" I joke.

"I don't think that's true" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I just smile back at him.

"Hey, since you're here, why don't you come hang out with us" He asks, well it sounds like a question, but something tells me it's more of a statement.

Hmm letting more people from school find out, how about no, "I don't know if..."

"Great" he says abruptly cutting me off. He drags me by the wrist over to his group of friends. On the way over I take my pair of sunglasses and slip then on. After the Eric incident at work I thought it would be useful to have a pair, I was right.

I shake off my shy exterior and welcome the rebellious spirit within me. "Guys this is…"

This time I cut him off, I look down at my six charms dangling off my wrist. "Six", I say confidentially. Six, I like the ring it has to it.

"Like the number?" one of the girls asks, she has dark brown skin and eyes. She's tall with a lender and 'willowy' frame. I know who she is Christina; she has a habit of voicing her opinions in class. I'm starting to realise how creepy it is I know all these people and they have no clue of who I am.

"Exactly" I confirm, just like the number.

 **AN: soz for the random** **appearance** **of this** **bracelet** **which should have been introduced earlier but if you haven't noticed my stories not THAT planned and i'm clearly unskilled and I needed an enter point for her name, ok the story kind of sucks SUE ME what did you expect from , I mean, comeon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: so i didnt proof read this because DRUMROLLLL... im lazy... what a shock. so if it sux its not my fault (jk it totally is). ALSO guys i need to know if my story at any point becomes more trash then it already is let me know so i can rework it TY SO LEAVE REVIEWS GIVE ME PURPOSE.**

I think Uriah was shocked by 'Six's' attitude, out of the group of four he is the only one who knows I am. And so far, he hasn't let it slip who I am.

It seems it isn't this groups first time trying to get into the club.

"What are we missing?" The only other boy apart from Uriah asked, his name was Will he has blonde shaggy hair and when he speaks a crease appears between his eyebrows. His green eyes glint with curiosity. At school he was known for being a but of a nerd or 'nose', yet in the last couple of years that nickname fell away. Most likely because he became friends with this group.

"What have you tried so far?" I asked, equally as intent on finding out what the story behind this club is.

"We tried waiting in line with fake ID's…" Marlene said.

"But the line never seemed to move" Christina continued, "Only a handful of people get in each night".

"It makes you wonder why they all line-up" I mutter. The line outside the club is raging as hard as any club would, people are all dressed up and drinking.

"I'm starting to think this club is a myth and it's just some joke" Uriah said exasperated.

"Why do you all want to get in so bad?" I had my reasons, to find dauntless, but I couldn't help but feel like this was more than just a cheep thrill to the group.

"It's just a thing you do" replied Marlene. I think the blank look on my face accurately demonstrated my confusion.

"When I was younger it was all my brother could think about doing, and I'm pretty sure my mum also once upon a time found her way in" Uriah backed her up. "But just how they got in I don't know!" Uriah said in a stupidly angry voice, whilst simultaneously kicking over a chair. I tried to supress a laugh.

"Have you tried a service exit?" I ask.

"Yep that's it!" Uriah said overly zealous. "All this time we couldn't think of a back door" he friendly taunts with sarcasm. The group lets out a chuckle, it's all very light hearted.

"We'll Uriah it is you." I pause for dramatic effect. "I couldn't be sure you'd think about it" I smile evilly at him. The group backs me up with 'ohhh's' and 'burrrn'.

He mocks hurt and mutters "Who invited you". He laughs.

I laugh along with him "You did, and now you're stuck with me"

"And before you ask" Will butts in "We also checked if the sounding shops have and entry, which they do not" Interesting, it's like an impenetrable box. I wonder why Uriah brother didn't let him in with a clue. Maybe 'Dauntless' stopped him and I wonder if these guys know about the group Tori confided in me.

"Hey guys" a new voice joins the group. "Who's this?" she asks gesturing to me.

"Six" I say nodding at her. She holds my gaze for a moment, she is the definition of intimidating with her shaved head contrasting her delicate nose and full lips. "Cool" she says after a moment "I'm Lynn" She nods back. I don't recognise her, she mustn't be from school.

"Guys I hear people are gearing up at Hancock building" Lynn says raising her eyebrows. "and look what I swiped" she said pulling out a bottle of vodka which was tucked into the back of her jeans.

Uriah looks like her could kiss her, yet he just walks by and high-fives her. He continues past her and the whole group follows with him.

"Come on Six" he motions for me to follow "Your going the love this"

"The Hancock?" I question.

"Yes it's the one just around from Prudential Plaza and across from Aon centre. Did you know the 'X' pattern..." Will begins.

"Ignore him" Christina mutters.

"Wow that's oddly specific" I murmur at Wills comment.

Christina laughs "You don't say. This 'Nose'" she said elbowing him "memorized a map of the city… for fun" She bursts out laughing "who does that?" she says struggling for air.

The Hancock building is an abandon building project in the city. I'm starting to realise quite a lot of things are abandoned around this part of town, truly I wonder how this town has survived. The building is about a hundred stories tall. It's massive.

Looking up at the huge building I feel excitement something tells me we're going to be doing something more that sitting around chatting about our feelings.

Inside the building lobby graffiti covers the walls. The group heads to the elevators "Do these work?" I ask.

"They better because there is no way I'm walking that many stairs" Christina says.

Uriah pressed the elevator button, when the button glows white, he lets out a sigh of relief. The doors open and we pack in.

"So which level exactly are we going to?" I ask.

"Take a guess" Uriah says.

I look around at the group, which are evilly smiling at me. "The top one a guess?" I respond.

"YEP!" He says full of energy.

"I'm going to need this" I say taking the bottle from Lynn and taking a swig.

We reach the top floor and up a small flight of stairs to the door outside. On the roof you can feel the cool air rush past your face. I let out smile, the world seems so small from up here. It feels impowering.

There are more people here then I expected, most of them are gathered towards one edge of the building. I turn to look at the door way we came from but a red splash of colour on one of the walls catches my attention. I walk around to full face it.

It's a spray painted black and red, ring and flames. I look down to my wrist it's the exact same as my charm. "Hey Uriah, do you know what this is?" I ask calling him over.

"This has been here for ages" He said casually.

"Yeah but have you seen it anywhere else?" I ask.

"I don't know maybe it's an artists tag" he suggests. I lean out to touch the work, what are you?

"Come on" He pulls me away from the art "you have to see the main attraction" He pulls me through the crowd to see… Well I don't really know what it is I'm looking at. There is a boy on the ledge of the building and a kid in some body suit strap thing. A thick wire chord runs down and out of sight.

The boy gets attached to the wire and pushed off the roof. He goes sliding out of sight, screaming on his way down… oh. A smile comes to my lips OH.

 **AN: lol bye Four next chapter i promise**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Peeps another chapter HA MeRRy ChRistMas! also response to AKathleticnenrd Im not trying to have a deep edgy moment like paper towns...nah im doing it like that sponge bob meme**

 **Example a) lol relatable tho**

 **anyway...**

I push through the crowd to get a better look at the zip line. The cable is strong and thick. My eyes follow the cable. It goes down, over a cluster of buildings and along Lake Shore Drive before disappearing from sight. I wonder where it ends.

The group on the roof cheer and pump their fists as another body plummets off the roof into the dark night. We all go over to line up for the zip line. Almost no one seems afraid, people bustle and cheer in anticipation, like they have all done this a thousand times, they probably have.

I somehow end up first in line out of my group, there is seven people ahead of me. I feel a strange sense of disappointment that I have to wait for seven turns. I feel my heart race with anticipation, adrenaline flows through my body. I embrace the feeling allowing my self to feel alive.

"Have you guys all done this before?" I ask turning to Uriah.

"Most of us, but it's Will and Christina's first as well" he replies. When I see their faces, they look considerably different, a film of sweat covers their foreheads and they look paler. I however cannot stop smiling.

The line keeps shuffling forward five people to go. The next person is a young-looking boy who practically jumps into the sling. The line shuffles some more.

Three people to go. My heart race picks up and my smile widens.

Two, one, me.

The guy tying people into the swings looks like a older shorter version of Uriah, he has the same bronze skin and reckless wide toothy smile. He prepares the harness for me and he must notice I'm new because he whispers "Don't worry".

"I'm not" I say clearly with a wicked smile and a fire lit in my eyes. He gives me a hand laying face down in the sling. I remove my sunglasses, thinking, who's going to recognise me when I'm speeding across the air?

"Who are you? Uriah, is this one of your tag alongs?" He asks.

"I'm no one's tag along" I say seriously.

From behind me Uriah chimes in "Zeke meet six" He says very introductory.

"Six?" Zeke questions.

"Yes, have a problem with numbers?" I say, I'm not trying to be so sassy but It seems laced on everything I say.

"No" Zeke laughs it off "You just remind me of someone" He says, like he's hinting at something I don't know.

"Great, then help me with this thing" I respond.

"Yeah, Zeke hurry it up" Uriah complains from the line, clearly only to rile up Zeke. He begins to tighten the straps around my midsection.

"Careful, brother, or I might not tighten your straps enough" Zeke says. For dramatic effect he smacks his knee "then splat!".

"Yeah yeah your funeral, because then our mother would boil you alive" Uriah says.

Brothers, I thought they looked similar. I couldn't help but think of my brother, although I loved him, we have nothing in common, but looking between these two boys is like two pees in a pod. I feel a twinge in my heart for a second. It's hard to look at two brothers with so much in common.

"Only if she found out" he responds with a cheeky boyish smile finishing with the straps.

I'm now hanging off the ground fully supported by the sling and cable. "Ready Six?" Zeke asks.

"I thought you'd never ask" I respond.

Without warning he releases the sling pushing me off into the dark night. In that moment I forget everything, Zeke and his brother, my family, everything. My mind clears. The wind is intense whipping against my body, I love it. You can see so much from up here but as soon as you notice it it whips by in a second.

The sling picks up speed, I wiggle my arms out of the sling and stick them out as if I am flying. My heart strongly pumps in my chest, I can feel the adrenaline charging my whole body, every bone, every nerve. I feel like I am waking up for the first time in a long time.

As I charge closer to the pavement, I notice something out of the corner of my eye, I whip my head to the side in an attempt to see it. I pass it quickly but just for one moment, a split second I see it. And I know exactly what it is. The fire in the ring.

I can't think of that now as I zoom closer to a cluster of people on the ground. I get closer and closer, Wait! How does this slow down? I question, whilst envisaging myself being splatted full force into the next building. Its during my worrying that the zip line slows down and before I know it I've stopped right onto of the group for people. They come together, holding each other arms to form a net of limbs. I release the buckles and fall down into the net of arms.

Even though I fall into many it feels like I'm only caught by one. Strong arms wrap around my petit frame and hold me off the ground. The others break away leaving me being held up. I can feel the muscles flex in the man's arms on my upper back. I turn to my carrier.

A smile pulls up at my cheeks, what are the chances? I notice the close proximity of our bodies and judging by his smile he knows it too.

I recall our last conversation, it has been over a week since I last saw him, and it feels like my world has changed so much. "Hmm" I begin "was that fast enough, high enough" I tease.

"It was ok" he teases "you could do better"

"Got any ideas" I ask in a significantly lower quieter voice. BEATRICE Prior well that's a bit forward of me.

He lets out a laugh which shakes his chest and in turn me, who's comfortably pressed up into it. "Maybe". He responds just as low.

I can't stand the tension, I can feel his breath, I can't breathe.

"Do you ever plan on letting me down?" I ask noticing a few people are staring.

"Haven't thought about it" he casually replies. His cheeks pulling up into a smile, for the first time I get a solid look at his face. Under his long eyelashes hide dark blue stormy eyes, in his left iris there is a lighter blue patch. I could get lost staring at the flicks and complexity of his eyes. His hair is cut short and a brown colour. His upper lip is spare and his lower one full.

I realise I am just staring at his lips. I flick my eyes up to his eyes and am knocked back by the tension. My stiff side cannot help but kick in, I can suddenly feel every point of contact. I can't help but feel frightened. I notice he is also reacting to the tension, he looks nervous but is trying to mask it.

He lets me down slowly. "I'm Four" He says with his deep voice. Four, I thought so.

"Hey Six" Uriah yells, he must have zipped down whilst I was in Fours arms. I look over to where the voice is coming from and realise Four must have walked us away from the zip line drop point, I didn't even realise. "Once every one else comes down were going to the train" Uriah continues "Meet up with us when your done getting handsy" He teases.

I instantly blush, which is not very Six like of me. And a few people laugh at his comment.

"Six?" Four asks, amused.

"Just like the number" I respond.

 **AN: poo**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm kinda living at the moment because my reviews are 55, follows are 33 and favourites are 22. But you know what would be better than these numbers... 100 yeah so go forth young ones and review.**

 **also in my last AN i tried to put a picture in, and it looked like it worked but, when i posted it the picture wasn't there (it was a picture of the sponge bob meme i was on about) so WHOOPS i'm also not going to go back and edit or fix it because... do you really think I care that much? reallllly? really? reallllly no.**

 **UGHHHH Christmas time who else ate their body weight times 12. There were so many kids UHHHH (JK i kinda love them) But like you had to wait a while for this chapter because I'm lazy and bacuase (NOT a spelling error) i'm lazy happy new year for 5 days ago (5 days from where i live k).**

 **bye.**

"Exactly where are we going?" I ask the group as they crawl through a hole in the train lines fence. The fence runs along a road and on the other side the ground steeps down and leads to a train line. Many trees were planted on the other side to act as a noise breaker.

"The train" Lynn says. Wow, informative. It's annoying being the only one who doesn't know what's going on but, it's kind of thrilling not knowing.

I bend down to force myself through the hole in the chain link fence, good thing I'm small. Off in the distance I hear the screech of wheels on the train tracks.

"Come on" Uriah says "or we're going to miss it"… Miss it?! I can't help but get a bad feeling.

The group picks up the pace jogging down the hills, weaving in and out of trees. I follow them, we come to a stop when we reach the tracks. The train hasn't arrived yet.

"Just follow our lead" Christina says standing to my left. "The first time I did this I face planted, so you probably can't do worse" I appreciate her support.

"Probably" Uriah chimes in "but you can try".

In retaliation I pick up a stick and throw it at him. "You still haven't told me just what I'll be doing".

The train sounds grow louder and looking down the tracks I can see the train lights light up the surroundings. I turn back around and the group has begun to jog down the train line. Seriously are we going to do what I think?

The sound grows and grows until its right behind me. I feel a rush of wind as the train passes me. There is no way we would be able to get on at this speed, I think, just as the train slows down, as if just for us.

We slow our pace to match the train, it looks like we're getting into the last carriage. Uriah who's at the front grabs onto a conveniently placed handle on the side of the door. There are two doors to this carriage. The end carriage looks different from the rest of the train. Its fully made out of metal and has a sleeker design, it also looks built for being jumped on. How have I never noticed this carriage?

Uriah pulls himself up onto the train and presses a button to open the door. He swings inside the carriage. Next goes Will, Marlene, Lynn, Christina and now it's my turn. I have to continually pump my little legs to keep up with train. It's at this point I realise just how unfit I am. I feel kind of shameful all of these people are so fit and strong.

I reach the opening and reach out to the handle. I grasp it with one hand and Christina pulls me into the carriage. After a few seconds the train picks up speed, I stand at the door way and feel the wind pull at me, my heart races filled with adrenaline.

"Unless you want to fall right back out of the train, you might want to come in some more" Uriah jokes. Inside the carriage it doesn't look much different from the outside, just plain metal. No seats with cushions or hand rails you'd find in a regular train. A dim light flickers above my head.

"That was fun" I say "but not as good as the zip line".

"No kidding" Lynn says, "we use this for transport, the zipline is for fun". Everything Lynn says sounds blunt, at first it seemed rude but, it seems like her shaved head and rough demeanour is all to sustain an air of 'toughness' and that I can respect.

"Yeah look here" Will says, he points to a map on the wall. It's a regular train map, yet new destinations have been added, they look like they've been written in with a sharpe. "At all these marked spots the train slows down, without fail, and we can jump on or off"

Wait what? "Jump off" I mutter almost terrified.

"Yeah you should have seen Christina's first time doing that" from the back Uriah chuckles which is flowed by a painful grunt, it seems Christina kicked him for that one.

"Yeah, but don't worry the train slows down enough to get off" Will responds.

"Who made these trains?" I ask.

"We don't actually know, nor do we know why they slow down, although I reckon it's been programmed into the train schedule" Says Will showing his intelligent side, "It's something a lot of the people at the pit use".

I look up to the schedule and locate my house, it's a few stops after the pit, which is labelled with a larger font. Most of the stops are in the middle of two stops. A green light starts to blink at the door and I can physically feel the train slow, we must be passing another 'stop'.

"Are you getting ready?" Uriah asks Marlene nudging her in the shoulder. She shrugs him off and looks in the opposite direction. Uriah just laughs, "A deals a deal, I hope you picked a good spot" his cheeky smile rises on his face.

Marlene who is has here back to Uriah leans her head back and lets out a painful sigh.

"What's going on there?" I discreetly whisper to Christina.

"Uri and Marlene?" She replies "We have a bet going on how long till we reckon they get together"

Interesting, "Surely no longer then two months" I whisper back.

Christina turns to full face me and grabs me by the shoulders "That's what I think". The whole gesture was very sudden and I almost jump back.

"Anyway, that's not what I'm asking, what is she 'getting ready' for?" I say hushed.

"Marlene lost a bet, and Uriah now gets to tattoo anything he wants on her, but she gets to pick the spot" Christina says turning back to face them. Uriah's still annoying her.

"Wow, must have been some bet" I reply, quite stunned that she would willingly get a tattoo.

"And It was!" Uriah interrupts from the other side of the carriage. Has he been listening this whole time? "Marlene foolishly though she could eat more pieces of school's chocolate cake, then me!" he announces to the whole car.

Schools cake uhh "I love that cake" I say mistakenly out loud.

"Wait, do you go to our school?" Christina asks besides me.

Damn

 **AN: hope you enjoyed the trash**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: SORRY 4 THE HIATUS. ya girl was yeeting a beat in the heat?**

 **Also is it concerning that I spend more time on these AN's then I do on the actual story (: :)**

 **If your a continuous reader here's a quick shout out as you willingly subject yourself to this cringe, why you do this to yourself? I HAVE NO CLUE. YEEEEEEEEET**

 **dONt EnjOy like or FOlLow!**

Right Tris time for some quick thinking… quick…. quick, they're all staring at me. "Right, yes, your school, yep…", calm down Tris, "I used to go" genius, "I dropped out in the first year, but I still remember that cake."

"Yeah sorry guys I forgot to say that when I introduced her, I remembered her from middle school, don't you?" Uriah jumps to my aid.

"Not really" Marlene says unsure.

"No" Lynn says very bluntly.

Uriah smiles one of his contagious smiles and reaches out to shake Lynn's shoulders. "Very funny Lynn, but we never went to the same school" he says, the corners of his mouth fully turned up in a smile. He even manages to evoke a smile from the usually cold faced Lynn.

No one else questions our story but Christina gives me a very sceptical look.

Two stops after the pit, when the train slows down and I pass the point indicated by the small purple circle on the map, I open the train doors.

Now I am alone, the 'gang' had gotten off at the Pit, ready for the next adventure which would take the early into the morning. But its 2am and my body is fighting to stay awake. It's a good thing my parents set bed time is 9:30 which allows me more time to sneak out however, the 6 o'clock wake up will be the death of me.

The metal doors crank open and the wind blows against my body forcing me to step back. I try not to hesitate jumping off, but as this is the first time, I've JUMPED off a MOVING vehicle I'm a little bit hesitant. Because I have no clue how long the train will stay at this slower pace, I feel a growing since of urgency spark up in my stomach.

The patch of land outside the track is a downwards slope, which means once you jump off you could continue your forward motion. Which is probably safer on your knees. It's clear the whole train system has been fully thought out and designed.

Who would have known all these operations at work, right under my stiff nose.

My hand reaches out to hold my charm bracelet, I fiddle with the six charms. Without an audience to spur me on to be 'Six' I feel like I've shrivelled up into the coward Beatrice again.

I take a deep breath, count to three find Tris and jump. For a second I soar through the air, until I begin to fall. My feet hit the ground with no give. Instead of soft knees and running forward to transfer motion, I stiff right up, pardon the pun. My knees lock and a fall head first tumbling down the gentle slope. Once I finally stop falling and I am still on the ground, I sigh, let out a laugh and a pitiful grin.

Its kind of funny, I just jumped off a building no questions asked, I threatened Eric and almost made out with a mysterious stranger. There is no way a hill beat me just because I'm alone, seems stupid doesn't it.

I stagger to my feet my joints ache, man I am tired, probably why I'm getting a bit inspirational.

Four hours is not an acceptable or human amount of sleep. My family normally wake up by the sun and our bodies internal clocks, this stops the purchase of selfish items like an alarm clock. Really, I don't get it, no one EVER loves their alarm clock. Its purely practical. So why is it selfish? All I know is today Caleb had to act as my alarm clock because there was no way I was getting out of bed willingly.

I covered my groggy nature and sleepish attitude by saying, I got a rough night's sleep although I still got chastised for my behaviour.

In the mornings we get up earlier to clean, I was tasked with the almost spotless kitchen. Instead I sat down and rested, only pretending to clean when I heard footsteps. I hear loud steps decent the stair case, prompting me to pick up a cloth a look useful. By the pace and sound I can tell it's my father.

"Beatrice" My father addresses me from the door way, per the way I was raised I stand up and face him as he addresses me. "Your mother and I have been called into the council earlier today" He says, my mother and father both work for the council with the intention of bettering everyone else's life's, giving back to the community and all that.

I almost respond saying 'sick' or 'that's cool' but have to bite my tongue, I don't know how that improper language would go down. Instead I just nod once.

He turns to leave the kitchen but once gets to the door looks back at me, "An old work colleague has just moved back to town and your mother and I have offered to help him settle into the office" He says his face still mostly turned away from me. My dad telling me this confuses me, this is as juicy as his gossip gets, boring I know right! But this is dinner conversation level and it would be a conversation held between my mother and father. Caleb and I would not be invited to contribute.

He turns to fully face me. "He's got a son who's enrolling in your school. He's previously been home schooled and I'm sure he would appreciate a friendly face". Interesting we're getting another stiff.

"Of course, I'll help him in any way I can" I respond.

"Thank you, Beatrice," He turns to leave, collects his work bag and within five minutes is out of the house and down the street.

I can't say I'm super excited for this new kid. Another council man's son and one that's been home schooled he'll be the biggest do-gooding, selfless drag I've ever met. I can't wait.

^ **Love some dramatic irony**

 **AALAALAABYE**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: So I was reading my like summary blurb thing and I realised this isn't what the story actually is, what a lol, and then I'm like wait a minute what even is the story? Does it have and discernible plot? the fact that im the author and dont know is concerning.**

 **ANNNYnyhow because im lazy Im asking YOU my readership (however many of you manged to stay on this long) to write my blurb for me... because im lazy WHAT A SUPRISE.**

 **Now I know what your thinking 'why would I waste my time doing that?' well let me tell you why. BECAUSE of the SPECTACULAR prize! ... Absolutely nothing! wow what a wonderful prize.**

 **So i'm expecting my total of 0 submissions, this comp will end on the 29th then I will be forced to write my own.**

20 mins into bio and I've already almost fallen asleep four times. If I keep this up Ms Mathews is going to notice. There are a few empty seats in the class today, Will and Uriah are absent, probably suffering from the lack of sleep. Christina and Marlene aren't in this class but I wouldn't be surprised if they are also skipping first period.

The bell rings for recess and I almost jump out of my seat and race to the supply cupboard to get some sleep.

"Beatrice, after class" Ms Mathews says rather bluntly, UHHHH, I internally groan, this again? I neatly pack up my things and move over her desk.

"has something happened" She begins "your performance has dropped and you clearly aren't paying much attention in my classes" Ahh so she does notice, not as oblivious as I'd hoped. At least this conversation isn't to get me to join the academic teams.

"I'm feeling under the weather, but you shouldn't concern yourself with me" I reply.

"You have potential Beatrice".

Unfortunately, due to my chat to Ms Mathews there isn't enough time for a quickie nap, which is very frustrating to a sleep deprived teenager.

Instead I head to the cafeteria. On my way I walk past Uriah he doesn't notice me, that or he's not acknowledging me for my sake. He's leaning up against a wall of lockers. It's unlike him to not atleast pull a face at me, I feel kind of rejected.

As I walk closer, I notice his head is slumped down and his eyes are closed. His chest rises and falls rhythmically. I step closer, he's asleep, which I can't help but find funny. Looking at his venerable asleep state I feel like this could be a great opportunity.

Luckily, I have a secret weapon, out of the pocket in my grey sweatshirt I pull out a compact. Last night when we were walking to the train line Christina pulled me out of the group and talked to me.

"I don't know why you are rocking these mysterious glasses but we should all feel like we can rock the body we were given" She said, there was no bull with Christina she is straight to the point and has this ability to just look right through people.

"I've just got a bit to hide" I say no point lying to her, I feel like she would just see through me.

She pushed a black makeup compact into my hand. "Here" she said, "I also just really need a friend I can go shopping with and makeover!" she said with a bit too much energy, way more then I would associate with a shopping spree.

I didn't know if I'd ever use it but then again, I have been keeping it in my pocket, and boy am I glad I have.

I flip it open and get my first real look at the shades, it has a big mirror and six shades in total. Two pinks, and light and dark brown and two shimmery rose colours. It also has a small brush applicator which I pick up.

I cast a quick look around to see if anybody's is watching, it seems clear. I get up close to Uriah's face, to make sure he's really asleep. I think for this look I'll go for subtle drag, using lots of pinks to brighten his face and contrast his eyes. Or in other works I'm going to make him look as stupid as possible.

I have to work quick, scared of someone seeing or Uriah waking up, to be honest the rushed quality really just adds to the overall look. Once finished I step back to examine my work, It's beautiful, a master piece. I whip out my phone and take a quick snap.

What I didn't expect was the flash which sent out a blinding light into his face. His faced tensed and he began to spur. I bolted, I was out of there.

I rounded a corner and flattened myself to a wall. I really, really hope he didn't see me.

In the cafeteria I sat with my brother on the designated stiff table which was way in the corner. I was expecting to see a new face, but It was only us and our neighbours.

"Have you met the new council man's son yet?" I ask my brother. As I sit down with my old looking apple and water.

"No, he keeps to himself, I'm pretty sure he's eating outside" Well he sounds just positively boring.

At the entrance to the cafeteria I hear some commotion, our table turns to the sound. Uriah Has just walked in. I nearly die from laughter, but I have to keep it together.

He looked very confused as people turned to look at him, cat-called and whistled. The Gang was barley holding it together when he got to their table, they could keep it in any longer, they exploded in laughs. I am disappointed I wish I could be sitting with them, hearing their jokes, making my own and talking credit for this master piece. Marlene was practically in tears. Uriah still looked just as confused.

Christina held her compact out to him which he gingerly took. "Which one of you was it?" He bellowed after seeing his reflection. The group lost it once more. Uriah could barley pull off angry and he looked even less intimidating wearing a full face of poorly applied pink make-up. He looked in the mirror once more, winked at himself and handed it back to Christina. I can only imagine he said something like "I pull it off". He then sat down to his recess deciding to keep on the makeup.

 **Also two chapters in two days lucky youse**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: the WINNER of my COMPETITION was the ONE submission, low key very impressed one person actually did it so shout out wrenlovesreading im sorry for wasting your time ... NOT. I'll leave my blurb like that for maybe a week then probs drag myself to write one so TY. (I say a week but who am i kidding it will take centuries)**

 **so please dont enjoy dont like or follow and PEACE**

Later that day when I was in the corridor, I passed Uriah. The makeup had been fully removed from his face. When I made eye contact with him, I smirked and winked. It took him a second, but then he realised I was his makeup artist. His mouth fell open and eyes widened. He started to beeline towards me. I turn quickly on my heels and walk away. I turn off the main corridor into a smaller walk way, with a quick glance behind me I see Uriah gaining on me. I quicken my pace, at the end of this walk way is a door to the back of the school.

Once I get outside, I begin to run, but I am not quick enough, within a matter of seconds Uriah catches up to me.

He got me by the shoulders "you" he wheezes out, puffed from running.

It's too funny, I start laughing. "You should be thanking me" I pause to laugh "I did you a service".

"Yeah I was rocking it" he says, "but if my brother had seen it…" he doesn't need to elaborate, after meeting Zeke I can imagine the taunts.

"Well It's a good thing I took a photo" I say shaking my phone.

"You did not!" he protests attempting to reach my phone.

I pull it out of his grasp and evilly laugh "Oh Uriah I have great plans for this".

"I gotta say I'm impressed Stiff" He says giving up on reaching the phone.

I mock hurt "You ever doubted me?" I then resume my evil smile, "That was your first mistake."

The entrance we left is the closest door to the back of the football field seating, and for a split second, behind the stadium seats I see a figure. "I think someone is listening in to us near the seating" I say in a hushed tone to Uriah.

He looks confused but flicks a glance behind his shoulder to the stadium seating. Off the left I see movement behind a pillar. "That guy is definitely acting too shady for my liking" Uriah replies.

We start to move closer, but as soon as the guy realises, we're walking towards him he takes off in a sprint. Uriah breaks off in his record sprint and chases after him. From what I can see he's in plain clothes, I don't see any of his face, his hood is up. He looks fit and comfortable sprinting.

I decided not to join Uriah in this sprint off as my short burst of running was enough to exhaust me, man I've got to hit the gym. They round the corner out of my sight. I walk up to the pillar he was lurking behind.

Why would someone be spying on Uriah and I? Wait what if he tells the school and Stiff was conspiring with a boy behind the school. "Uhhh" I groan out loud and kick the ground, I hope Uriah catches him.

Something clatters on the ground, I look down to see a cell phone. I must have kicked it in my frustration.

It's a similar model to mine, black case, nothing fancy. Where did it come from, could it be that guys?

I pick it up, it's got no password, weird. No apps either, this is just weird and giving me very creepy vibes. I check the camera roll, no photos, no notes, no calendar dates, no nothing. Why would someone carry around a phone they literally don't use?

So far this is proving useless in finding his identity. In his contacts I finally find something, there is one untitled contact. In the messages I almost shutter, its only received messages, never sent one's.

All of the messages are blunt "Get home", "You've got it coming" or similar, sometimes in all caps.

I don't know why I do It, but when I see Uriah run back around the corner, I hide the phone, something just tells me this shouldn't be shared.

"I lost him. That kids fast, the track team could use him"

"Are you really scouting the sketchy stalkerish kid for the track team?" I laugh.

"I know talent" He says defensively.

"Lets just hope he's not the gossiping type, the last thing I need is Caleb telling my parents of my 'selfish' actions" I say throwing air quotes over selfish.

I can't stop thinking about this guy's phone, what is it with me a mysterious shadow lurking guys? It feels like a weight weighing down my pocket, with those aggressive texts I feel a need to get it back to him, but I'm so curious.

As I walk down the corridor I'm so consumed in my thoughts I don't realise I bump into someone. I don't think much of it and continue walking. My bumpee, doesn't share the same mind set.

A hand reaches out to grasp my forearm and whips me around to face… Eric, and his special edition 'right-hand' Peter. I can't believe I was so deep in thought I didn't see them.

"The hell, stiff" He grunts "What the hell was that" His voice is low but I think it adds to the intimidation.

I am so sick of dealing with Eric. His hand it still grasped around my forearm and his grip is tight, I try to pull away but he digs his nails into my arm, causing me to gasp in pain. That's it I'm done I cannot take a second more of him. I shred my shy persona and glare like Six.

"Can you not?" I sneer.

This takes Eric back he almost laughs "Did you just talk back?" his expression darkens, "That's pitiful". He digs harder into my arm.

"Yeah Stiff" Peter says from the back, probably only for the sake of saying something. I cast him a glare.

"You're going to apologise Stiff, and if you don't do what I say…" He threatens. Don't get me wrong I'm terrified but something about the fear wakes me up, I feel alive, untouchable.

I step closer and in one swift moment raise my knee up and slam it straight between his legs, "Bite me". He was not expecting this and only slightly recoils before using his grip on me to slam me to the floor.

As I smack down on the ground, I fall on my back then hit my head, I let out a gasp and coil into a ball.

"Oi!" I hear from across the hall. It sounds familiar, but I'm not conscious long enough to find out who it's coming from.

 **Again if this chapter actually sucks and is cringe (dw i know it is) please tell me really abuse me in the reviews so i stop writing trash TY**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: a but of a long one and a bit of a filler but BOY do I have PLANNNNS (please read in falsetto)**

 **WOW so here s my bad story telling. I decided to re read the story cause I don t remember whats happened, lol, and I realise I just repeated two events, Tris getting pushed by Eric in the hallway and going to the sick bay, wow nice work points for original content!**

 **Also given that I've forgotten what has happened I thought a few of you might need a refresher so.**

 **Tris sneaky snake out of bedroom, meet boy amusement park Woo drama. Then she sneaky snake's to Underpass teen party and sicks it to cocky gross Eric (but kindaa hot not gonna lie). She turns down maths teams. Then Beatrice gets shoved by Eric and goes to sick bay he also steals her cake at one point (what a crime). meets lovley nice uriah. She gets a jobe and find de pit the MIDDLE of De night. She tries to get into club dantless meets the gang goes zip lining ect (which takes up like 5 chapter lol). Learns about new kid, makes up uriah, gets stalked and FINally bimps into Eric AGAIN.**

 **woo tada when you put it out like that not much has happened. oh and somewhere in there she gets lost and finds Amity.**

I wondered what death is like, is there an afterlife? As I open my eyes to a blinding white with a searing head ache, I wonder if I am dead. Then my eyes adjust to the light, I sit up in the uncomfortable bed and look around the room. I'm just in the school sick bay. I plonk back down into the bed, uhh why was I being so existential.

I slowly sit back up, wait why am I here? I've only been to sick bay once before. During a standard mid semester test I felt ill. Kind of a boring story, no post-apocalyptic wars or nothing. After like 15 minutes of sitting down they sent me home.

There are two beds but I'm the only one here. I'm glad, I don't think I can put up with some one and this ragging head ache. I reach out a hand to the back of my head, It's tender to touch. I wince at the feeling, did I hit it on something? So many unanswered questions, why can't I remember?

To my left, on a side table is a glass of water. I nearly choke from chugging the drink down, it does little to clear my head. I lay back down slowly. I reach down to the stranger's phone in my pocket, it's gone. I did I drop it? I look down on the floor but can't see it. I feel a strange swirl of anxiety, I hope Eric didn't get his hands on it. This thought confuses me how could Eric get it? When was the last time I came in contact with him? As if on cue I remember.

Wow, nice work Tris you've really done it now! Kneeing the school tough guy in the balls. I feel dread weight down on my chest, to my surprise this feeling is quickly replaced with calm. I realise I don't care anymore. I feel free, it's nice to let things go, and knee people who deserve it. Whatever Eric is going to do to me, whatever my parents say, I don't care. I wouldn't take it back for the world better yet I'd do it again, in a heartbeat. That was the second time he's pushed me down in the hallway. The thought of his face makes my blood boil, I want, no I need to get back at him.

But right now revenge can wait, I really just want to know how I got here.

"Beatrice, good your awake" the nurse said as she entered the room.

"It's just Tris" I reply, somehow, I feel this needs to be known, to rebrand myself.

"Well Tris," she said picking up a clip board and moving over to my bed "You had us worried there for a second, we almost had to call an ambulance" Her smile is soft, she has a natural calming aura about her. "It was a pretty hard fall, I'm surprised your small stature could generate enough force on the way down" she says almost disbelievingly.

"Fall?" I question.

"The boy who brought you in said you fell in the hallway, blacked out" she said referring to the clipboard. Well it's not entirely untrue. "I would expect some nasty bruising to show up in the next couple of days. I'm just going to check for a concussion, but you'll most likely just have to take it slow for the next couple of days."

This is a real inconvenience but also, what guy found me? I blacked out did he carry me? I think logically, I remember remembering a voice that yelled out but I don't remember whose it was. Maybe Uriah or Will found me.

"The school days almost over, we've already excused you from class and will contact you parents later. Do you need me to call them to take you home?" The nurse askes, I am so caught up I almost forgot she was in here.

"Uh, oh, no I'll just walk" I swing my feet off the bed and test out my fresh legs. The pressure through my legs has a weird searing sensation. I hop onto my feet I can feel an ache on my back side, where I must have fell. I want to take up the offer to get my parents to give me a lift but I need to feel this pain.

Each step is an ache, the nurse let me go home earlier. I find her time management skills questionable though, she said school was almost over but it still has over an hour to go. But this walk is killing me. Since I have time, I bypass my house and head straight for the pit. I have a shift after school and might as well be early.

I could take the train, it would be a lot quicker, but the thought of running and jumping in my current condition isn't ideal.

"You look like shit" Tori greats me when I enter the store.

"Nice to see you too" I laugh in response.

"What happened? And why are you so early?" she asks sincerely before whispering "I'm not paying you overtime" I can't help but laugh, which in turn makes me wince.

"I got into a run in with Eric at school, get sent to the sick bay and sent home early" I say, Tori's eyes widen.

"Are you ok?" She asks concerned.

"I'm fine" I say, picking up my bag and moving to he change rooms towards the back of the store "I'm just going to change".

Once full enclosed by the change room, I let out a sigh I had been holding in. My body was burning and my head ache was throbbing. I slowly sit down on the change rooms chair, which is also painful because of my tender flesh.

Once I've regained enough energy, I slowly take off my plain grey shirt and pants. I stare at my body in the full-length mirror. I gasp at the sight; a purple bruise starts from my left thigh and have grown up until my lower back. Similar bruises are on my back and left shoulder.

I was mid admiring my bruises when the change room curtain was pushed fully back. My immediate reaction was to grab something to cover my body.

"Even for the pit this is pretty bad" Tori said, gesturing to my body. "You're not going to want to put on tight clothing" Tori says pulling a black sundress from behind her back.

In all my shame and embarrassment, I can't help but wonder. "How did you know?" I ask.

"Tris, I work at the pit I can Identify if someone's gait means they're injured" she holds the dress out further "put it on it's nice".

I take the dress and get changed, she's right it is nice. Its midlength and makes my body look shapely and most importantly it doesn't put pressure on my bruises. I pull my six charms bracelet out of my bag to finish the outfit.

"Yes I agree" comments Tori when I finish changing. "But first what happened".

I tell her everything, she reacts nicely when I tell her where I kneed him, and gives me a proud smirk. Towards the end of my story my head gets foggy and I have to hold onto the counter for a second to let it pass.

"I can't believe they just let you go in this condition. Come on we're going down to the infirmary."

"No Tori, I really don't need it" While saying this I'm not entirely sure it's true "it will eventually pass" Judging by the look on Tori's face I don't think I'm convincing her.

"One thing you'll learn at the pit is we look out for ourselves, we're daring but not stupid. We're going no question asked"

 **AN: Guys i think i mastered the art of doing nothing all day then complaining about getting nothing done**

 **and sorry a lack of grandma is my statement of my lack of care(:**

 **And what the heckels is SKSKKS**

 **Also my constant mood it Lorde glory and gore**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: guess who's back, back again, and avoiding exam study? YES is me you've guessed correctly.**

 **Your prize is DRUM ROLL PLEASE:**

 **badumbbadumbbadumb**

 **...**

 **this chapter congrats!**

Tori closed the shop for five minutes while she showed me where the infirmary was. Apparently, the stores quite during this time anyway. The infirmary is located on the third floor, I haven't spent much time up here. Tori points out her tattoo parlour as we pass it. It screams typical tattoos, with neon signage and stylistic black and white designs over the walls and doorways.

It reminds me I've got to ask about Marlene's Tattoo. "Hey Tori did Uriah happen to stop by the parlour last night?" I ask.

Tori laughs to herself and turns to face me. "Yeah he did. How do you know Uriah?"

"He goes to my school. We went to the zip line yesterday with the gang"

"I'm glad you've made friends, they're a good group of kids. Even if the Pedrad's are known for being a bit reckless" Tori said smiling to herself and continuing to walk down the corridor. After how mundane my life was a bit reckless is just what I need.

"I just need to know what he tattooed on Marlene." I ask.

Tori laughs "I can't tell you, you'll have to ask to see it yourself." Tori turns back to face me "But I can tell you this Uriah is not going to grow up to be a tattoo artist" She laughs.

We continue to walk around the third floor we pass a couple of piercing places and hair salons.

"Also, Tris I forgot to tell you today is pay day" Tori said excitedly.

I had almost forgot the job was paying, it feels wrong to take money from Tori especially after all she's done for me. "Don't worry, I sorted out all the bank details for you, just remind me to give you your bank card at the end of your shift."

The infirmary is right next to the gym, considering the fight ring in the middle of the pit and the dangerous things these people like to throw themselves into, this doesn't surprise me.

Inside is clean, once the nurse gets me onto the bed, I realise just how tired I am, these last nights have been getting the better of me.

So, I have a concussion, is low on fluids, oh and Eric bruised a couple of my ribs. The nurse got me on IV and held me for half an hour. Bruised ribs are painful but there is not much you can do for them but rest.

When I got released Tori mostly got me to work the register and count stock because she wanted me to rest.

I headed to the back to check if we had any stock for the new jackets left. On my way I catch the reflection of myself in the mirror. I can't believe what I see, I look so tired. My eyes bag and I look warn out. The bruise is a bright assortment of purples, reds and yellows. I can't get past how weak I look it makes me feel sick.

"We can help you stand up for yourself here" Tori says, I turn to her. She's been watching me address myself in the mirror. "We have fighting classes in the gym, you'll get stronger, fitter, and able to hold your own if Eric is a dick again".

"When isn't he a dick" I say.

Tori laughs "True. But the offer still stands. One of the best trainers owes me one"

I look back in the mirror. My arms are sticks, my body is totally out of shape. I look over to Tori, she is short like I am but she stands with power, muscles bulge out of her skin tight black clothing.

"Ok" I agree "I want that."

"I'll ask him, but he mostly works nights. But in your case the won't be a problem will it" Tori states more to herself.

The next few nights I spend actually sleeping, my injury has taken it out of me, even the slightest movement is painful.

I ended up telling my parents I fell down the stairs. I got chastised for being clumsy.

Is four days later and I'm finally feeling well enough to go out, bright yellow bruises still line my sides. Climbing out my window is a nightmare.

Tori has set out a training session for me tonight, I head to the third level of the Pit, where the gym is.

I enter the gym, which is completely empty besides a man in the centre. As soon as I see him, I know who he is.

Four turns around to face me, after registering who it is shock falls on his face, quickly replaced by a smirk pulling up on his lips. I want to run straight back out of this room, but he looks like he's having the time of his life.

"You're my favour to Tori?" He asks from the centre of the gym. He looks in his element here. I can assess his physique in the tight-fitting gym-tee and let me tell you he is very fit. I feel inadequate in my baggy jumper and track pants. My allusion as tough Six is about to be broken when he sees just how un-co and unfit I am.

"Don't look so disappointed" I joke, with a tinge of honesty.

"Oh, I'm not" He replies, the smirk still on his lips. He walks over to me until he is right Infront of me, inches away, looking down on me. "Just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you" He said in a harsh hushed tone. The sound gritted out from the back of his throat; it was terrifying.

But the thing about terrifying is, it makes me act rebellious.

I look up at him, straight into his eyes. "I wouldn't want it any other way" I emphasize on 'any'.

A genuine smile comes to his lips. "There you are" he mutters to himself.

"Lets get stared, we've got the gym to ourselves" He said turning his back on me. "We'll start with 10 warm up laps of the gym". 10 laps! Just for warm up. What have I gotten myself into?

I pull my baggy jumper off over my head, wincing on the way up. My injuries have gotten better but still haven't healed. My shirt gets pulled up with the jumper, allowing the cool night air to caress my bruised skin.

I go to pull my shirt back down but Four stops me, suddenly he's in front of me, "What happened to you!" He whispers. This time it's different it's not a taunt or a scary trainer whisper, it's deadly. I look up to his face, his brows are furrowed, he's mad not he's furious. One of his hands is tightly clenched by his side but the other is gently reaching to my side. His hand makes contact with my bruised skin, with the lightest of pressures, as not to hurt me. I didn't know Four could be this gentle. The skin on skin contact sends shivers to my spine that cascade throughout my body.

"Tris, did some one do this?" he asks.

I can see the anger behind his eyes, bubbling up like boiling water, he's trying to contain it behind his calm exterior but it's there undeniably boiling away.

I try to speak but my throat comes out dry. "Yeah" I manage to get out.

"Who" he demands. I can see he's ready to attack, it looks like he'd take on the world for me.

But this is not his fight, It's mine. One I intend on winning.

"Eric" I mutter.

"I'll kill him" Four threatens his hand still softly connecting to my side.

"Four, I can see your angry. Trust me so am I, but this is my fight and I plan on taking him down" I make eye contact with Four, "I need you to teach me how to be strong so I can show that jerk a lesson".

The anger lessens in his eyes, replaced by pride. He smiles at me, a true smile. His previously clenched hand, moves to my face and pushes a strand of hair back behind my ear.

"Ok show him hell".


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: my exam are all done BISHES.**

 **also**

 **I'm such a terrible writer that I forget what happened in the last chapter and kinda wrote myself into a hole whoooops.**

 **ol its not like this story has much of a plot or correct grammar in it doesn't need this too hahahahha.**

After the training session I am wrecked, and running on four hours sleep. But adrenaline is still pumping through my veins, giving me an influx of dopamine. I knew this is only temporary and I soon going to crash, especially since my legs are already so stiff. I seriously doubt that I'll be able to jump on the train.

"Nice work Today Six" Four says, taking a sip from his water bottle. He has fallen out of his 'trainer' mode. Throughout the full 2 hours he has barely broken a sweat which is a stark contrast to me, who can barely muster any energy to walk. "The first time is always the worst" Four says, noticing my exhaustion.

I just look up to him and groan, which he smiles at.

"I'll give you a day to recover, but let's not lose any steam. How about the day after tomorrow, same time?" He asks

"Sounds good" I reply.

The back wall of the gym is made of glass, which gives a wide view of the city. Outside is completely dark, what else would you expect from 2am.

I bend down to pick up my water bottle, which is among, the gym stuff Tori lent me. On my way down my side tenses up. I let out a painful groan, when we were exercising, I had forgotten all about my injury. Now it seems much worse than before.

"How's it feeling" Four questions, with a softness in his voice.

"Like shit" I respond. This invokes a laugh, a very small laugh, but a laugh none the less. It's a boyish and careless emotion I haven't seen on Four yet. It looks good, he looks younger, softer and less like he's carrying around the weight of the world.

"Are you going to be alright getting home?" He asks, voicing my concerns. "I don't think it's wise to get up onto a train after everything we just did".

"I also don't think I'd physically be able to right now" I reply.

"I've got a place here, if you wanted to crash", he offers. 'Crash' at an unknown guys house! And not coming home in the morning! My parents would have my head. "Like on my couch" Four clarifies sensing my hesitation.

"Look It sounds lame, but my parents are strict, and if I didn't show up in the morning. I don't even want to know how they'll react." I joke.

"Trust me, I get it" Four says in a quiet voice.

"Another time?" I suggest with a small smile. His eyes widen slightly, and I realise how promiscuous that sounded. I quickly turn my back to him in embarrassment, I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Something about him gets my blood rushing and heart pumping.

"At least let me walk you home. A walk will be good rehab." How can I say no to him? Why would I want to?

As we head out of the gym, I fall into step with Four. He's tall and has a quick pace, but I feel at ease by his side. Just when I think we're having a nice contempt moment My stomach has to let out the loudest, angriest rumble physically possible.

Four starts to laugh and smiles at me. I stick out my right hand and push him slightly to the side, out of embarrassment. He laughs harder, "Come on", he says mid laugh, "I know a really good pizza place, and its twenty-four hour." He takes my hand and pulls me to the left, directing me to this pizza place.

We walk through back hallways and tunnels, at one point I think I hear crashing water, like a river. I want to concentrate on where we're going but I can't focus. All I can think about is the grip he has on my right hand. We're only walking down a straight tunnel, yet his hand is still wrapped around mine. His hand completely covers mine, in comparison to his hand mine is tiny. Four has slowed down his pace so it matches mine. It's subtle, not everyone would notice his consideration.

"I really shouldn't be showing you this place. It's kind or a secret." Four says as we exit the long corridor. "But I trust you." He says staring straight ahead.

This area is better lit and I'm able to get a good view. The tunnel we walked through must have been an old train line, because the pizza place is built in an abandoned, underground, train station. It's incredible.

Black subway tiles with white grout covers the walls. The platform and pillars of the station are made from concrete. The roof is an arch and stretches wide, giving height to the space. Complex mosaics form the roof but most of them are broken or dirty. Over top of the mosaic is a mural, spray painted on. I'm not surprised when I see what it is. The ring and fire. This must be dauntless.

Four guides me to a set of stairs which lead up from the train line to the platform. The kitchen is built in the ticket station and seating booths and tables are arranged everywhere else. It's quite busy, I'm surprised so many people want pizza at this hour. The people look the same as you would find in the pit. They all wear dark clothes and have dyed hair or piercings. I think of my parents, how they would react to this crowd, it almost makes me laugh.

As we walk through the station Four is greeted with head nods from various people, one guy with bright orange hair and another with a long face and long hair tied back. Four walks confidently through the platform like he owns this place, it seems everyone here respects him.

He leads us to a booth and orders some pizza.

The pizza is served up to us, it smells amazing. I look for knife and forks but there isn't any on the table. I look around to see people picking up the pizza with their hands. I've never eaten pizza before, what if I get it wrong! This is so embarrassing! Damn you selfless life style.

As if reading my mind Four says "You pick it up, piece by piece." He reaches for a slice holding it by the outer rim. He holds it in a concave to stop it from falling down. He takes a quick bite of the pointy end. "Get in before I eat it all" He jokes.

I eat the pizza as he instructed. I don't even know what I'm eating but it's amazing. I have never had anything so tasty. All I can do is stare at Four in disbelief. How has this been something I could have started eating years ago.

 **You guys r my fave**

 **also This chapter kinda sucked and the characters were a lot softer. I didnt have any grouse inspiration so yeahhhhhhhh what can you do**


	20. Chapter 20

"I was deep into my fifth slice of pizza, when I caught a glance of Fours face. His eyebrows were drawn up in surprise and he was holding back a laugh.

"What?" I questioned.

"I have never seen someone eat pizza that ferociously or quickly" he laughed slightly leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

"Don't be surprised if I finish the whole thing while your heads turned" I joked back. "I mean its so good. So ridiculously goo.." I say unable to finish the sentence because I have stuffed yet another bite into my mouth.

"A man with dark skin and dark hair heads to our table, promptly stopping my gorge on pizza. His face looks harsh and unforgiving. He has a cut, slashing down his skin, from his right temple to outer cheek. He stands fully erect with perfect posture. His mere presence alone alters the mood. He must be a leader of some kind around here.

"Yeah, yeah Max I know" Four says. He flashes his hand out at Max. For the first time I notice a ring on his finger, it doesn't take me long to figure out what symbol is imprinted on it. "Surely you would know who I am by now" Four jokes, "How many years has it been?" The way Four flashed his ring to Max was interesting. It must be some kind of pass code.

Max doesn't look impressed at Fours remark. "Too many, but you know I'm not here for you" he says flicking his eyes to mine. His stare is cold, all business and no emotion. /

"Max come on she's with me" Four says.

Max cuts his off "That's not the way this works, You know the rules, she" he says pointing at me "cannot be here".

I almost smile, I think I've become addicted to shocking people. In doing the unexpected and watching the reactions I elicit. I toss my head to the side and stick my hand up, jangling the bracelet with the dauntless charm. "She…" I pause for effect "has a name" I extend my arm out for a hand shake. "I'm Six".

Max apprehensively takes my hand; he draws my hand closer to his face to inspect the charm. He chuckles showing some emotion for the first time "Ok, Four and Six" he nods before leaving the table.

I turn my head back to Four who looks dumbfounded. "Well, aren't you full of surprises?" he says impressed.

"You don't even know the half of it" I say mysteriously whilst grabbing another slice of pizza.

He smiles coyly "Never have I seen someone make taking a pizza slice sexy" I almost choke, whatever shreds of allure I had, have now died. Blood rushes to my cheeks but he just sits there handsome as ever smiling at me.

I told Four I lived five streets down from my actual house. So that he doesn't get suspicious of my pale grey house. It's practically time to wake up when my head hits my pillow. This makes getting ready for school really hard. I start the Priors, every morning routine, washing, cleaning and preparing breakfast. What's on the menu you ask? Oatmeal, with skim milk. No hate on oatmeal, I'm sure it could be eatable if you spiced it up with fruit or brown sugar or literally anything. My stomach feels unsettled as I eat breakfast. The cheesy, greasy, pizza was such a shock to my diet, it causes my stomach to cramp and grumble.

"Beatrice, are you alright?" My mother asked noticing my pale complexion.  
"I think something in yesterdays lunch isn't sitting right" I respond. Its not totally untrue.  
"Honey you look exhausted" My mother said, leaning over to take my hand. She has always been the softer one and as selfless as she lives, she doesn't deny her love for her kids.  
"It kept my up all night. I didn't want to be a burden and get up in the middle of the night" I say as I start to feel dizzy.

"Bea, it is impossible for us to forget ourselves and serve others if we are not well enough to do so" She squeezes my hand softly. Her brown curls are pulled back into a style-less bun and I had never seen her wear makeup but she had soft features and stunning eyes. My mother is beautiful but she never lets anyone see it.

"I'll be alright, I just have to shake it off" I say holding onto the wall for support.

"No" she said sternly "your going back to bed" she stated before turning me towards the stair case.

I'm really fine" I protest, but the idea of my bed sounds really nice.

"Let me deal with school and your father" she says, practically pushing me down the hall. I graciously accept the offer of more sleep. Once on my bed I practically pass out, fully clothed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so i am totally aware of how badly plotted this story has become, but because I write it on a 'when ever i feel inspired basis' the tone, perspective and plot line changes so often. I would go back and make a proper start to finish story but really I can't be that bothered. TBH I would just love to close this story neatly and try to get through the final story arch so we can all have a conclusion and I can move on to something better(jk we all know it will be just as bad) :) (:**

By the time I wake up it's 2 pm and I finally feel refreshed. That is until I try to sit up and my entire body is aching and screaming from last night.

I can barley move without pain. It feels like all of my muscles are simultaneously ripping. This makes me think of Tori and her defined muscles. She must know what to do. Because I was so tired from last night, I shoved all my stuff under the bed and I'm glad I did. After some painfully blind pat arounds I find my phone.

"Tori you have to help" I say into the phone before even introducing myself or saying hi.

"Tris, Hey? What's up? Are you in danger?" Tori said, calmly with some concern.

"After training with Four last night I literally cannot move my body" I complained.

All I could hear over the phone was Tori laughing. "I told you he was good" I just groaned in response. "To recover you need to get up, go for a walk or run and stretch." I groan once more "Let me know how it goes" Tori responds

"Thanks Tori, see you tomorrow at work" I hang up the phone. I'm tempted to throw it back under the bed and go straight back to sleep. However, I know If I've got another session like that tomorrow, I need to do what Tori recommended.

My life continues like this for a while. I wake up, got to school. I try my hardest to avoid Eric and resist the urge to chat to Uriah. I'm still curious about the new kid, Marcus' son. Apparently he's been at school but I haven't once seen him. Training with Four has been going well. Its only been a short matter of time but I feel stronger, fitter and more confident. As for Dauntless I have been sneaking all around the pit finding secret entrances to bars, saunas, restaurants and heaps more everywhere.

Ever since Eric pushed me to the ground and went over the line. I have had to be strategic when it comes to school. Every fiber in my body wants to march up to him and clock him straight in the face but somehow, I don't think I'll be able to survive a pissed off Eric.

My new ritual of avoiding Eric has turned into grabbing lunch and eating it outside, even when its pouring rain, like today.

I'm sitting with my back to the brick exterior wall of the school building. I'm under a slight veranda which is keeping off the rain. I watch the rain falling down onto the school yard, soaking the ground. I can hear it loudly ricochet off the tin roof.

Today for my lunch I have a salad sandwich -boring- and a beautiful slice of chocolate cake. My cake however doesn't taste as sweet as usual, because all I can think of is how Eric has even pushed me out of the cafeteria. He has pushed me to a whole new low. To think I used to get mad when he stole my slice of cake. If only I could get back at him for all of it. All the cake, the names, the hits and the isolation.

I wouldn't stand a chance in a fist to fist fight. The only time I have felt slightly victorious over him was in the clothing store, when I blew smoke up his ass only to humiliate him. If only I could…

I look down to my slice of cake…. And I suddenly get an idea.

 **This chapter is a whole lot of bs just to prep for the final arc so I'm sorry yeet**


	22. Chapter 22

**Short again but im planning on writing a few in a row, ignore mistakes i don't even proof read oops, sorry.**

Recap: I look down to my slice of cake… And I suddenly get an idea.

But my idea is rudely interrupted "What is the Stiff doing out here?" Peter yells, as he appears from around the corner. I quickly get up to my feet.

The first thing Four taught me was to asses the situation and if I'm out powered to get out of there. But in a fist to fist with Peter I think I have a decent shot. I also figure If I lay a few hits on him, no one is going to believe this skinny little girl could hurt him, I'll get off scott free.

"Peter can I help you?" I ask my voice full of venom.

"Don't forget who you are stiff" He threatens.

"What did I even do to you anyway" I retort. Peter doesn't even do me the honor of answering, he lunges for me, he probably only means for it to be a warning. However I'm happy to use this as a chance to practice some of what Fours been teaching me.

It's easy enough to evade his attack, I saw it coming from a mile away. I duck to the side, while he is off balance I use this chance to kick. I pull my leg in and launch it out to the side, it connects with his ribcage and causes him to groan out. Peter falls to the floor and clutches his side.

"Bitch" he curses "Your going to regret that" he mutters out in-between heavy breaths. Somehow I doubt that.

Then if out of nowhere a fist comes into vision I can only barley get my hand up in time. Luckily I do and my forearms take most of the force, not my head. I stagger back a few steps. It seems Eric wondered where Peter went. His eyes look wild and his deathly smile is etched into his face.

I have assessed the situation and the outcome is clear. I'm going to lose, but sorry Four I can't run. All I see is red.

Eric advances forward pushing me back out of the undercover area and into the rain. Judging from his stance and footwork It's clear he is a lot stronger and more talented than Peter. Considering he's upper chain in Dauntless I'm not surprised.

He jabs with his left, I evade it. It seems only to annoy him. He jabs once more, which I evade but this time he follows with a swift kick to my side. I barley have time to brace for it. The wind is pushed out from me and I fall to the floor.

My stomach and lungs feel compressed, I'm gasping to get air back.

Eric is leaning over me he looks impressed with his work. I spit up at him.

He leans down to follow up with another attack when a blur of grey approaches out of nowhere. He jump up on his right leg to gain height, he pulls back in the air and lands a very powerful blow to Eric's face.

Eric groans and staggers back, surprised from the attack.

The grey blur doesn't waist anytime in running up to me, grabbing my hand and hauling me off into the rain. I have to run hard to keep up with him. We run far, off the school property and into the streets.

After running for a few minutes I cannot take it anymore we aren't being chased and my body just took a massive blow. I pull my hand from his and stop. I kneel over in pain gasping.

The guy in grey paces a few steps in front of me. His hands are thrown up to his head anxiously.

"What where you thinking?!" He asks whilst turning around. "You could have gotten seriously injured" His eyes are raging, like a fierce ocean in the night, crashing around.

"Four?" I whisper.

 **Yeet stick around for another**


End file.
